


锁清秋

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	1. 第一章

　　“姐姐，听说那个疯子昨晚又作恶去了。”

　　惠嫔李氏端坐在燃着香炉的幽深大殿之中，细细地摆弄着手上的刺绣，涂着血蔻丹的指甲明晃晃地闪进我的眼里，令我的眉头深深一蹙，正在练剑的手也停下来了。

　　郑骊姬头戴七宝凤冠，雍容华贵地站在窗前看着江南淅淅沥沥的梅雨，目光徘徊在那些碧绿的竹节间，许久才回过身，狭长的丹凤眼轻轻一挑，道：“哦？他撞见了谁的好事？”

　　李氏放下刺绣，对着上面戏水的鸳鸯看了颇久，话里含着嗤意：“是孙婕妤那个小浪蹄子。”

　　郑骊姬听罢一笑，顺手接过宫女奉上的清茶浅浅地呷了一口，眼尾的黛色微垂着，勾着小指的凤戒道：“也好，那只骚狐狸这几日把皇上迷得魂都丢了，实在让人怄火得很。虽不能径直去杀她的头，教疯子吓她一吓也是好的。”

　　见有宫女奉茶，李氏的眼底掠过一丝异色，下一刻便坦然接了过去，轻笑着道：“这话说与别人去听，只当姐姐是菩萨心肠，不想与那小角一般见识；可我已跟随姐姐颇久，又知道这般压抑忍耐的辛苦……其实在姐姐心底，一定是早有主意了吧？”

　　我看着坐在一起谈话的两人，提剑的手向上一挽，又在熏香缭绕的空旷大殿里练起了剑。剑锋在空中穿梭的嗡鸣声打断了两人间的寂静，郑骊姬扣着茶盖，淡淡道：“今年天公不作美，皇城内外时旱时涝，茶农们收成不好，宫里的妹妹却又都嘴馋得紧，本宫这里还存有半斤贡茶，若是不分出去些，倒显得我这个后宫主人小气了。”

　　李氏会意地起身，接过郑骊姬手中的精致瓷罐，弯身恭敬道：“妹妹定能把事办妥。”

　　郑骊姬挑眉道：“惠嫔，你果真是个聪明人。”

　　我看到李氏的额头上冒出了一些细汗，穿着锦绣宫装的身子也微微颤动起来。“……能为姐姐分忧，实是我的幸事。”郑骊姬点头后，李氏便转身朝外走去，虽然步子还算平缓，可明眼人都能从中看出她不安的情绪。

　　李氏走后，郑骊姬走到窗边，又看起了降落在竹林中的温润梅雨。“母后。”我在身后唤她。

　　郑骊姬收回投在窗外的目光，挥手示意我到她身边去，手放在我的肩膀上，用略带笑意的凤眼看着我道：“怎么了？我的殿下。”

　　她的手指很是冰凉，我甚至能感到凤戒上传来的的刻骨寒意。“李氏此人，不能留。”我将那毛骨悚然的感觉生生压下，用平缓的语调道。

　　话音落下的时候，郑骊姬的嘴角也勾起了一抹玩味的笑。“来给母后说说，她为什么不能留？”她弯下身，做出一副洗耳恭听的姿态来。

　　我看着李氏方才坐过的地方，有些厌恶地皱起眉道：“她仗着母后的疼爱不守宫中规矩，见到皇子也不行礼，甚至出言胡乱猜忌母后作为，是为一；虽明面上服从于母后，却在喝茶的时候有所迟疑，可见她对母后心存提防，是为二。”

　　“而且……”我指向窗外清澈蜿蜒的小溪，嗅着空气中的一抹茶香道，“她已经把贡茶给倒了。”

　　郑骊姬饶有兴味地听完我的分析，收回了搭在我肩膀上的五指。“说得半点不错。”她用赞赏的目光打量着我，顺手将我抱入了怀里，“不愧是母后的儿子。”

　　我安静地偎在她怀里，听着她用柔柔的嗓音朝梁上吩咐道：“燕十四，今晚惠嫔走在回宫的路上，若是不小心坠入莲塘可该如何是好？你且去送送她吧。”

　　一道黑影从梁上跃下来，追随着李氏消失的方向去了。

　　待到明日，便又有一缕香魂自此葬在深宫里，渐渐被世人所遗忘。

　　“平秋，你今年可有一十二岁了？”郑骊姬抱着我，在我耳边轻声问道。

　　我握着剑的手紧了一紧，平声道：“回母后，下个月便是儿臣的一十二岁生辰。”

　　“好极。”她伸手描摹着我已经逐渐褪去童稚的五官，妖丽的眉眼透出一抹狡黠的光芒。我的心头升起一种不好的预感，顺着她移开的视线朝旁边看去，恰看到刚才那个端茶的小宫女正畏畏缩缩地在不远处站着。“……可曾尝过女人的滋味？”郑骊姬指指她，暗示般对我说道。

　　我低下头，尽量避免与她狐一般的眸子对视。“母后管教甚严，儿臣从未想过此事。”

　　“我尊贵的殿下，以前是因为你还小，而现在……”郑骊姬踱到小宫女身边，一把将她推到我面前，嫣然笑道，“你可以尽情地享受女人了。”

　　我心头一震，却是没说什么。“这丫头的姿色虽然称不上艳丽，不过也算清秀干净，就先赐予你开开荤。”郑骊姬扣起十指，神秘地附在我耳边道，“母后这就去向你父皇请示，为你挑选一大群美人作陪。”

　　她说着低低一笑，拂袖走了。

　　窗外的梅雨还在朦胧地下着，我的剑还紧紧地握在手中；可此时的我既没心思赏雨，也没心思练剑。“还愣着干什么？”我目光冰冷地瞥向那个神色惊悸的宫女，命令道，“去沐浴一番把身上的秽物都洗干净，到本宫的床上候着。”

　　……

　　如今的我，就像一只被圈养的畜生，根本没有任何反抗郑骊姬的余地。

　　我在宫女身上发狠地律动着，紧咬的牙关已经渗出了鲜血。——不，比畜生还不如。畜生还有选择是否交配和吃喝的权力，可我连这些都没有。

　　“嘻嘻嘻嘻……”

　　耳边忽然传来少年嬉笑的声音，和窗外纷杂的雨声混淆在一起，变得有些不太真切。我下意识朝窗外看去，果然看到厚实的窗纸被人捅破了一个洞，一只乌黑的眼睛正伏在那里看着我，口中不断发出诡异的笑声。

　　我认出他是郑骊姬和李氏所说的“疯子”，身下的动作便不由得停了。这疯子乃是冷宫里的弃妃所生，自小便有些神志不清，好做些匪夷所思的蠢事，还有偷窥别人颠鸾倒凤的怪癖。不知为何，皇帝对他的事从不过问，郑骊姬也时时护着他，因此这宫中无人敢惹他，只由着他遍地撒欢。

　　起身下床的时候，身后的宫女已然出气不多。

　　我踏上漆金的走廊，看着那疯子在竹林中赤着脚打转，身上的红袍泥泞不堪，看不出五官的脸庞也糊着厚厚的泥浆。他抱着竹子轻哼小曲，见我朝他走过去也不知回避，只是低着头直勾勾地看我，嘴里还在嘻嘻地窃笑。

　　十五六岁的少年，别的不说，身段总是要比我长一些。我仰头看着他，语气极为冷硬地问道：“疯子，方才你都看到了什么？”

　　“什……么？”他迷糊地重复着，仰头去看竹叶上落下的雨水，也不顾浓稠的泥浆顺着脖颈下滑，咧着一口白牙道，“我看见你……把这个东西刺进她的肚子里，然后她就流血，流了好多好多……”

　　他居然脱下自己的亵裤，握住那软垂在两腿间的东西在我眼前比划，表情兴奋异常。

　　我注意到他没有被泥浆沾染的肌肤有些白得耀眼，心里没来由地咯噔了一声。再抬起头时，疯子脸上的泥浆已被雨水冲刷干净，一张精致妖媚的脸庞毫无保留地展露在我面前，柳眉凤眼，朱唇秀鼻，姿态竟如倾国佳人一般。

　　疯子虽疯，表情却并不痴傻，颇具灵气的眼眸天真无邪地朝我望来，接着说道：“你趴在她身上，屁股一动一动地，就像这样……”

　　他转过身来背对着我，模仿男女交媾的样子抱着绿竹耸动，断断续续的呻吟与喘息声透过柔嫩的红唇传出来，泥污被冲刷干净的身躯美得惊人。我看到他下身的物什已经在与竹子的摩擦间挺立了起来，毫无章法地在上面乱戳着，挺翘的白臀也在我眼下持续地晃动，表演得十分卖力。

　　他喘得累了，便跌坐在泥泞的竹丛间，漆黑的长发垂在胸前，白生生的细嫩双腿就这么裸露在外面，因寒冷而蜷缩成一团的姿态煞是撩人。

　　他似乎感觉不到冷；或者说，即使感觉到了冷，他也不知道该怎么做。我看看地上丢着的那件肮脏的红袍，将自己的外裳脱下，蹲下来裹住了他的身躯。

　　疯子的眼睛在一瞬间瞪得极大，用难以置信的眼神看着我问道：“你……你不讨厌疯子吗？”

　　我微笑道：“不讨厌。”

　　当然不讨厌。

　　或许，我这是捡到了一个宝贝。


	2. 第二章

　　我伸手揽住他的腰，微微用力便把他从泥沼中抱了起来，踏上走廊朝寝宫里走去。他有些恍惚地任我抱着，顺从地伸手环住我的脖颈。

　　命人将气息渐弱的宫女拖出去，我将疯子扔在满是鲜血和情欲气息的床榻上，居高临下地审视着他。

　　宫内燃着暖香，甜腻的味道令人有些昏昏欲睡。疯子好奇地打量着周围的摆设，身上包缠的外裳随着他的动作脱落下来，露出里面雪白的少年胴体。平坦的胸脯和下身的柔粉肉柱袒露在我眼前，而他却浑然不知羞，赤裸着身体在床上攀爬，摸摸金线编织的帘，又扯扯锦绣的被褥，直到我上前制住他的动作，将他抵在床头。

　　“我叫平秋。”我拨开他粘在脸颊上的发，凝视着他道。

　　“小……秋。”他含糊不清地重复着，妩媚却单纯的眼睛困惑地眨了眨，继而呈现赧然的神态来，“我叫疯子。”

　　我的指尖滑过他的胸膛，轻轻揉捻着两粒薄红的柔软，看着他不由自主地夹起双腿，俯下身来低声问道：“想做么？”见他那盛满水意的眸子里满是不解，我指着锦被上大片的血迹道：“方才的事情。你来代替刚才那个女人，和我做。”

　　疯子看着身下已然干涸的血迹，也没有感到害怕，反而跃跃欲试地朝我偎来，双手在自己的胸前比划着：“我没有两团包子，也没有下面的嘴巴……要怎么和小秋做？”

　　我分开他的双腿，一眼便看到了那些堆积在会阴处的污秽，皱着眉收回在那里摸索的手，吩咐宫人去烧了些热水送来。

　　满室浸润着胰子香气的热雾之中，我站在浴桶旁边，看着两个宫女大汗淋漓地为疯子洗澡，而他则在浴桶中嘻嘻笑着泼水玩耍，始终不肯让她们碰到自己的身体。“……你们都下去吧。”我一挥手，她们便小心翼翼地退了出去，只留有为我擦身的宫女和独自泡在浴桶里的疯子。

　　“会洗么？”我问他。

　　疯子一愣，目光落在架子上的澡豆盘中，托腮倚在浴桶边发了会儿呆，忽然从浴桶中袅袅婷婷地站起，原本天真的神情变得妖娆起来，弯身露出腰际动人的曲线，伸手抚着自己的胸脯，用不屑的轻柔嗓音道：“那姓孙的狐媚子，就是喜欢这样勾引皇上，沐浴的模样就像勾栏里的妓子，真是恶心……”

　　我蹙着眉，忽然觉得这疯子说话的声音有几分熟悉，抬眼再次向他看去时，又见他身姿挺拔地站好，用男人醇厚低沉的声音道：“骊姬，理那狐媚子太多作甚，我们还是快些洗完，到床上去吧。你这般的美态……真想教人一口吞进去……”

　　我冷冰冰地看着疯子道：“玩够了没有？”

　　说罢瞥了一眼身边满目骇然的宫女。

　　看来她是不能留了。

　　疯子的表演戛然而止，老老实实地拿起澡豆，在身上搓洗起来。泡沫在水中散去之后，我注意到眼前这具洗去了灰尘的胴体竟如白瓷般晶莹，被热水浸红的肌肤更是撩人无比，好像在刻意引诱着我。“嗯……嗯……”疯子仰着脖颈，双肩在水上不停地抖动，满脸都是迷醉的潮红，可见在水里做着什么好事。

　　“嘻嘻嘻……”弥散着热雾的水面上浮出几抹白浊，疯子打量着我的身体，掩嘴笑道，“小秋的，好小。”

　　他的视线聚集在我的两腿间，伸出舌来舔了舔红润的唇，眸里满是惑人的春意。宫女哆哆嗦嗦地为我擦着背，棉白的布巾掉落在地上，忙惶恐地弯身去捡。我摇摇头，尽量用温和的语气对她道：“你下去吧。”

　　她端着疯子涮洗过的污水退了下去。房梁上窸窸窣窣地响动一阵，一道黑影追随着她去了。

　　“洗干净了吗？”我伏在浴桶边，鼻尖轻嗅着疯子身上清香的味道，抬手抚上他的脸颊道。疯子点点头，从浴桶中撑起身来，方才发泄过的疲软玉茎透着粉润的色泽，那些堆积在下身的陈年老垢早已在澡豆的搓洗下消失不见，羊脂白玉般细腻的美态映入眼帘，我能感到一股欲望的热正在体内升腾。

　　香柏木的浴桶足够宽敞，我抬脚跨入进去，疯子便亮晶晶地朝我看来。“小秋……不讨厌疯子……”他呢喃着朝我偎来，试探着抚上我的身躯，见我没有露出明显厌恶的神情，便乖顺地把脑袋靠在我的肩上，伸手环住了我的腰。

　　我挑起他的下巴细细端详着，总觉得疯子妖媚的五官有些说不清道不明的熟悉。

　　是像谁呢……

　　“哎，为什么要走？”他忽然仰起头道。

　　知晓这疯子经常说些令人摸不着头脑的话，我便没有在意，只淡淡地抚摸着他的脊背道：“我没有走，还在这儿。”

　　“不不，不是小秋。”疯子摇摇头，指着梁上的某处角落道，“是刚刚躲在那里的两个人，一个人说：糟糕，小主子怕是看上这疯子了。另一个人说：看上又能如何？不是什么碰不得的人物，你还想阻拦不成？那个人又说：蠢弟弟，这疯子在后宫肆意多年，身份恐怕不简单，还是赶紧禀报骊姬吧。”

　　疯子变换着两个人的语调，将燕姓影卫的神态动作模仿得惟妙惟肖。“……然后他们就走掉了。”他嘟囔着低下头，模样很是失落。

　　“他们走了，不是还有我吗？”我压下心头的剧震，微笑着将他在怀中拥紧。

　　宝贝，我果真是捡到了宝贝。

　　疯子的眼睛眨了又眨，柔软诱人的身体攀着我慢慢磨蹭起来，像在撒娇一般。我知道他定是又在模仿哪个嫔妃献媚的姿态，或许，也是那个可怕的女人在和她的影卫交欢时的模样。

　　“小秋的这里……”他的手在水中一握，红舌又轻舔起了自己的唇，“小小的，好可爱。”

　　他没有什么技巧，只是用凉滑的手指在我还未彻底成熟的部位按揉捋动，脸上的表情与其说是情欲，不如说是在做一件好玩的事。我知道再过不久郑骊姬便会赶来，于是将他的双腿分在腰际，摸索到那个可以进出的部位，挺身埋了进去。

　　“唔！”疯子一颤，两道柳眉细细地拧了起来，在水中扭动着身子，似乎有些不适，“胀胀的……”

　　过于紧致的包裹绞得我有些难受，可疯子却好像感觉不到疼痛，惊愕之后便放松下来，注视着比他低了些许的我兴奋地道：“如果小秋把白白的东西撒进我的肚子里，我可以生小孩吗？”

　　我失笑道：“……那就试试吧。”

　　将他的身体扶稳，我开始在温软湿热的肉壁中一下一下地冲撞，虽然经验颇少的我起初有些摸不着门道，不过在他艳丽姿容的刺激下，还是很快找到了要领，在渐凉的水中将他顶得面目含春、媚吟连连，身下物事也高高昂起，淫靡地吐出些许湿液。

　　这疯子行事无常，我又猜不出他的心思，便只好先使他的身子归顺于我，日后再将技艺为我所用。

　　深宫的日子，还很长。

　　“母后，您若是在暗处看不真切，现出身来也无妨。”终于将热烫的种子撒入疯子体内，我看到他在一阵痉挛后，原本迷醉的神情微微起了变化，于是了然地对身后道。

　　郑骊姬从屏风后走出来，华美的宫裳随身躯不停地抖动着，抚着小指的凤戒，愣愣地朝我们看来：“你……你和他……”

　　“方才在竹林里捡到的美人，儿臣见了着实喜欢，便带回来了。”我将自己从疯子体内抽出来，平静地对她道，“母后可是不允？”

　　郑骊姬在一阵沉默之后，忽然癫狂地笑了起来。

　　“哈哈哈哈……”

　　她弯身捂住自己的肚子，项上珠串倏然断裂，倾洒在光洁的白玉砖上。“报应，平德，这都是报应！”她伏在屏风上笑够了，便抬起身朝我们走来，妖艳的脸庞如鬼魅般狰狞。

　　平德是皇帝的名字。

　　我将疯子揽在身侧，始终没有情绪地看着她。郑骊姬在浴桶边停下脚步，俯身细细地打量着疯子的五官，半晌伸出手来，似是想要摸一摸他的脸。疯子好像极不喜欢她，瑟缩着不让她碰到自己，将我抱得更紧了。

　　“和那个贱人长得可真像。”郑骊姬扬手，在疯子白皙的脸庞落下一记清脆的耳光。

　　疯子捂住肿起的脸颊，疑惑又懵懂地看向郑骊姬，而我则注意到这一下打得并不重。“好，好得很。”郑骊姬笑得颇为诡异，以一种嘱咐的口吻对我道，“平秋，这是你身份最尊贵的‘皇兄’，日后可要好好待他，听见了吗？”

　　见我颔首，她便大笑着走了出去。

　　我察觉到她的笑容里深埋着报复的快意，对着她的背影露出嘲讽的表情。“……皇兄，从此以后，你便是我的人了。”抚摸着疯子高潮后的绵软身躯，我将一切波澜都掩藏在温和的笑意之下，心中有些说不出的冷然。

　　疯子似懂非懂地点点头：“我……是小秋的人。”

　　宫外小雨渐息，竹林里青翠的绿意透过窗子投进眼里，幽然而使人心悸。我知道现在醒悟还为时不晚，所有的一切都尚处于混沌之中，有充足的时间供我布局。

　　终有一天，我会成为皇位上的那个人，然后——

　　亲手杀了郑骊姬。


	3. 第三章

　　五年后。

　　有些寒凉的夜风吹入温暖的深宫，我摇摇晃晃地走出满是淫乐艳曲的元宵宴，撩起衣摆坐在了冰冷的石阶上。皇城内外四处升腾着明艳的烟火，将我有些苍白的脸庞照亮，又很快黯淡下来。

　　一个只着轻纱的歌姬端着酒杯追了出来，曼妙的身躯不住地朝我身上靠，丰满的酥胸也挤在我的手臂上，似是想要我侧身去抱她。我摆摆手，刚想把她推开，余光却看到二皇子打着酒嗝走了出来，对我嘿然笑道：“老五，你真是块不解风情的木头！二哥把自己的宠姬推给你享受，你却还摆出一张棺材脸，啧啧，真是好生不给面子……”

　　我听得出他话里的不屑，挣开身边的歌姬后退一步，恭顺地道：“皇兄的美意臣弟自是心领，可是夜已渐深，素素还在西宫等候，我不想……”

　　“哟，成天素素长素素短，你那干巴巴的皇子妃究竟有什么惑人的功夫，将你迷得心魂都丢了？”二皇子嗤笑着上前拖我，推推搡搡间，两人又回到了席上。

　　我的目光扫过在座的酒肉傀儡，心中寂静得出奇。二皇子见我始终不肯去碰那歌姬，便端起一壶酒朝我嘴里灌，待到我已脚步不稳，就将歌姬推入我的怀中，任她娇笑着在我身上摸索起来。

　　我佯装惶恐地躲避着，扶住额头喃喃地道：“皇兄莫要欺我，这……唔……”

　　“够了，平谦。”一个威严的声音从宴殿深处响起。皇帝平德一身玄衣，玉扳指轻扣在手中的夜光杯边，并不对眼前这荒淫的景象评判些什么，缓缓饮下杯中琼浆，出言斥道：“老五为人老实，你自己荒唐就好，何必将他也拖下水？”

　　二皇子自讨没趣，只得悻悻地唤了那宠姬过去服侍，终是将戏弄我的事放下了。

　　在没有朝臣和百姓的隐蔽角落，这些人模人样的畜生总是很轻易地暴露本质。　

　　我注意到平德的目光时常有意无意地朝我这里看来，于是将身子弯得更低，像个清净的僧人一样低着头，只把这场淫宴当成是修行。

　　平德从不管教他的儿子，毕竟在他看来，养一群只知玩乐的家畜定比养一群勾心斗角的野狼要好得多。当打更声响起，满腹油水的皇子们终于四散出宫后，我从座位上站起身，朝阖眼休息的平德走去。

　　有宫女端了盆热水来为他擦面，我用眼神示意她将布巾递给我，弯下身来把它拧干，轻轻敷在了平德脸上。他正值壮年，俊美的面容并无一丝老态，唇上胡须修剪得极为整齐，长睫随着我的擦拭轻轻颤动，令我有一瞬间的恍然。

　　我似乎看到了另一个自己——二十年后的自己。

　　被温热的触感渐渐消去酒意的平德忽然睁开双眼，抬手抓住了我的手腕。“父皇。”我轻声唤了他一句。“……平秋。”紧抓着我的手慢慢松了下来，继而抬起，描摹着我的眉眼道，“你跟朕长得很像。”

　　我低着头，任他用异样的目光打量着自己：“是。”

　　平德凝视了我许久，忽然低低地笑了起来：“你为什么会跟朕长得像？”

　　他这话说得颇为嘲讽，面上的神色甚至有些凄凉。我心中陡然一惊，却还是平静地答道：“因为儿臣是父皇的孩子。”

　　“朕的孩子，呵呵……”他站起身来不再看我，一步步走下玉阶，恢复了之前沉稳的语调，“回去吧。”

　　临走之前，有宦官端来盛有妃嫔名牌的金盘，我看到他翻了孙婕妤的牌子。

　　……

　　依旧是熟悉的宫，熟悉的夜。

　　宫女为我褪下繁复的衣袍，奉上浓香的解酒茶，又点燃明亮的灯火，在我疲惫眼神的示意下退了出去。我坐在厚重的锦被之上，看向身边的人道：“素素？”

　　那人似乎睡得很沉，好半晌才迷糊地睁开眼睛，起身唤道：“殿下？”

　　这是一个普普通通的女子，连清秀都称不上的面容，勉强算是匀称的身段，亵衣下高高隆起的肚腹道明了她如今的身份。这便是郑骊姬为我精挑细选的皇子妃，不是什么权臣将相的千金，仅仅是个翰林院侍讲学士的庶女，容貌平庸，心计却是一流，实在是监视我的最佳人选。

　　“吵醒你了？”我做出愧疚的样子摸摸她的长发，将掀开的锦被盖回她身上，自己则是重新穿好了衣裳。见她面露不解之色，我便温和地解释道：“你现在怀着孩子，理应一个人睡得宽敞些，我身上又有酒气，还是在侧宫将就一宿吧。”

　　她摇摇头，刚想出言劝阻，却被我按住有些臃肿的身躯，在脸颊上落下一吻。然后我做出略有不舍和踟蹰的模样来，温柔的目光在她的肚腹间流连许久，终是下榻离去了。

　　成亲的这几年来，我对张素素照顾得无微不至，就是要让这个女人以为我爱她，也要让整个皇宫的人都以为我爱她。

　　这步棋，或许再过不久就会发挥效用了。

　　迈入侧宫的时候，我在门前停了片刻，见始终没有人出来迎接，便唤出宫里的值夜太监道：“他人呢？”

　　值夜太监微微一愣，随即意识到我所指的人是谁，弯身道：“回五殿下，他……一个时辰前去了御花园，奴婢们没有得到殿下指示，便没有阻拦，莫非他还未回来？”

　　见我神色有异，值夜太监忙转身呼了几声，打算带宫人去寻他。我摆摆手道：“本宫有些睡不着，趁着散步把他带回来便可，这点小事就不用劳烦公公了。”

　　打发走值夜太监之后，我便朝深夜的御花园走去。

　　在空旷的皇城中，无人走动的夜晚实是很可怕的；然而我自小便习惯了寂寥，倒也不觉得怎么悚人。走着走着，我嗅到一股轻盈的香气自不远处飘来，若有似无的歌声与笑声也渐渐近了。

　　“月亮大又圆呀……圆了又缺缺……”

　　皎洁的月光下，我看到头顶茂密的树冠中露出两条白生生的腿，交缠在眼前惬意地晃动着，仿佛感觉不到寒凉。我顺着它们向上看去，果然看到了坐在枝桠上唱歌的美人。他穿着大红的宫装，隐藏在树冠中的模样就像一只勾人魂魄的艳鬼，已经褪去少年青涩的身躯有一种成熟妖冶的美。

　　然而无论看上去有多么动人，都掩饰不了他是个疯子的事实。

　　虽然唱着欢快的童谣，可他的脸上却满满的都是悲哀。

　　我站在树下沉思了一会儿，手脚并用地攀上树，落在他身边的枝桠间。“怎么了？”知道和一个疯子讲道理是毫无用处的，我只得用温和的语气问道。

　　疯子的歌声戛然而止，看向我的目光很是幽怨：“……小秋刚才又亲那个女人。”

　　我的手抚在他冰凉的双腿上，下一刻便将他抱起，跃下了茂密的树冠。“你不喜欢我亲她？”我一边抱着他朝侧宫走去，一边淡淡地问道。

　　“不喜欢！”疯子答得十分干脆，“讨厌死了！”

　　说罢，他忿忿地朝着我的嘴唇咬了一口，挣扎着从我怀里跳出，赤足跑走了。

　　我伸指抹了抹嘴角，并没有起身去追，而是跟着鼻间那缕微香一路回到宫中，慢条斯理地脱下衣物，坐到床边打量起眼前隆起的被褥来。

　　他以为只要把脑袋埋进枕头里，我就会看不见他。

　　我掀起被子，双手径直抚上了他柔滑细腻的腿间。他的身体猛然一颤，却还是固执地认为我看不见他，将脑袋上的枕头压得更紧了。微弱的烛光下，我凝视着两瓣白臀间那淡粉的小穴，轻轻伸了一指探进去，迫使他发出一声微弱的低吟；然后俯下身来解开亵裤，随意地沾了些口水为他草草开拓两下，便就这么挺身插入进去。

　　“嗯唔……”

　　感到窒息的疯子终于忍不住挪开了枕头，伏在床边大口大口地喘息着，转过头来媚眼如丝地望着我道：“小秋……”

　　我伏在他光滑的脊背上继续深入，不消多时便将整根勃起的肉柱都送入了深处，换来他夹杂着痛苦的愉悦呻吟。看到溅在锦被上的点点湿迹，我吮吻着他肩上的细致肌肤，原本扶在他腰间的手渐渐上移，落在了胸膛上的艳色乳珠上。

　　“小秋……轻一点……”疯子的双臂支撑在榻上，身躯随着我的律动妖娆地扭着，滚烫的肠壁包裹着我缓缓蠕动，将如潮的快感送入我的脊髓。听到他轻声呼痛，我便放缓了动作，指尖夹着硬胀的乳珠左右摩挲，很快使他兴奋起来，身下的热物在我视野中晃荡，一副不知满足的淫媚模样。

　　在元宵宴上假惺惺地面对那些皇子，还不如在这里真实地面对我的疯子。我看着疯子绝色的姿容，心中有些惋惜；若他不是个疯子，定然会在皇城艳史中留下浓重的一笔。

　　然而这样就极好。无论他做出什么疯事来，我都不甚在意，喜欢的只是在床上如孩童般乖顺的他罢了。

　　将热精撒入紧裹着我的肉壁之中，我把疯子高潮后变得红润的身躯翻转过来，果不其然地看到他抱着自己的肚子，一脸满足地抚摸着那里，好像这样就能为我生个孩子。见我已然将性器从身体里抽出，他忙拉住想要起身的我，嘟起唇撒娇道：“要亲……”

　　我看了他许久，俯下身去与他吻在一处。

　　疯子的小舌就如一尾温润的灵鱼，在我的唇间辗转游弋，双手也挑逗般在我的下身，熟稔的技巧很快再次将我的欲火挑起。他与我的唇舌分开，舔着嘴角沾染的一抹银丝，指着自己平坦雪白的胸脯道：“这里亲亲……”

　　肿胀的乳珠边还残留着我的指印，嫩红的乳晕在胸膛上缓缓起伏，我启唇吻住他的乳尖，与他相抵的下身感到些许湿腻，不一会儿便看到疯子激动起来，双腿夹在一起摩挲着，伸手握住颜色渐深的肉柱，朝我央求道：“棒棒……也要亲……”

　　我冷笑一声，忽然没了继续的兴致。

　　淡淡的疲惫袭上头来，我拿起手帕随意地擦擦自己的下身，打个呵欠便打算睡下。疯子见我不理会他，凑过来拉住我垂在一旁的手，可怜兮兮地唤道：“小秋？”

　　我不做声，拉上被子合起了双眼。疯子失望地钻入被窝中，侧身抱住我的腰。

　　当私密的地方突然传来淫靡的湿热时，我睁开双眼，低头便瞧见疯子在用舌头细细地勾勒着那里，口中含糊不清地嘟囔道：“亲亲……小秋的棒棒……”

　　我皱皱眉，想要推拒的手顿了一顿，还是摸上了他的脑袋。

　　……

　　在筹谋已久的局拉开帷幕之前，享受一下这短暂的愉悦似乎也不错。


	4. 第四章

　　天色渐亮。

　　我站在铜镜前打量着自己，身子在微冷的空气中瑟缩了一下，并未招宫人进来服侍，缓缓穿好皇子的紫貂裳，又戴上缀着金花的朝冠。察觉到身后被褥掀起的窸窣响声，我回过头去，看着床上的人道：

　　“疯子，起了么？”

　　疯子揉揉惺忪的眼睛，看到我的装扮时眼前一亮，跳下床来自身后抱住我，尖而白润的下巴蹭在我的肩上，发出一声满足的呼噜。“小秋，要亲……”我蹙起眉，掰开他圈在腰上的手臂朝外走去，并不想因他而耽搁正事。

　　疯子在我身后静默许久，直到我踏出寝殿的大门时才喃喃地说了一句：“过些天要下暴雨呀……行路的人会脑袋开花。”

　　我早已习惯了他的疯言疯语，于是没有多加理会，径自上朝去了。

　　五年前，五年后，天下皆是一片太平，老臣早已尽数归乡，新臣则木讷不敢谏。平德坐在龙椅上淡然地宣读着自己的圣谕，而我站在皇子的队列之中，恭顺倾听并不言语。

　　群臣手中的笏板噼啪作响，平德和他们的声音交替在耳边响起，逐渐变得模糊起来。我低着头，思绪透过朝堂的靡靡之音到达宫外的街巷，心中宁静异常。

　　下朝后，司礼太监将我迎进了御书房。

　　平德似乎对我愈发上心起来了。他坐在龙纹的金丝榻上，面前摊着几份奏折，似乎并没有批阅它们的心思，一双略带疲惫的眼睛朝我看来，道：“老五，朕有些疲了，你代朕把这些折子批了吧。”

　　我从容地上前，拿起一份翻阅起来。“……朕还以为你会推脱。”平德略有讶异地看我一眼，随即不再有什么情绪，坐在榻上闭目养神起来。

　　我的目光扫过那一行行阁老标注的小楷，答道：“为父皇分忧乃是儿臣幸事，岂有不从之理。”

　　闻言，平德睁开眼睛，目光越过书案端详起我来。“你和朕还真是很像。”他平静地说着，语气中听不出喜怒，“这些都是内阁拟好的票，你看着把红批了就是。”

　　我接过朱笔，在那些小字边认真地批注起来。阁老们给的都是些中庸的建议，顺批没有害处，逆批也不痛不痒，我很快处理好了那无关紧要的几份折子，垂手立在一边等候平德的吩咐。

　　平德侧卧在榻上，半晌微抬起眼，道：“老五，朕这几日身体不适，钦天监给朕上了好些道折子，说是凉州之上有紫气东来，城外有一处幽泉水圣灵无比，可以祛病。百官身份无尊，怕是会唐突了圣泉，朕想从你们中挑一个前去凉州取水。依你看，朕应派谁去？”

　　我听罢一惊，下意识握紧了拳。

　　平德这话虽然说得平淡，可我知道这绝不是一场简单的出行。两年前平德便对百官表明了立储的意愿，任由众皇子拉帮结派，在门客的相助下时不时邀功请赏，自以为得意地荒淫度日；虽说他们至今还未表现出明面对峙的倾向，可我知道此事一旦爆发，因着立储当立嫡的传统，我便是最危险的那个。

　　郑骊姬从不会刻意护我，毕竟对她来说，我当上储君与否都无关紧要，只要她后宫的尊崇地位还在，就随时能够扶植一个傀儡。平德与她多年不和，不知她暗地养着影卫男宠，也不知她的密谋；我为郑骊姬亲子，若她在事成之前败露，定也会受到牵连，因此韬光养晦多年，在布局的途中极力表现出懦弱无争的模样，从而避过了许多灾祸。

　　众人见我虽为嫡皇子，却是不得宠爱，便渐渐将我遗忘。前去凉州求取圣泉水一事，奉旨出行的皇子定是最得平德宠爱的那个，也间接将沉闷已久的立储之事再次推出水面。

　　我忽然想起了疯子那句有些诡异的疯话。——过些天要下暴雨呀，行路的人会脑袋开花。

　　“儿臣以为，此等重任交给二皇兄即可。”我躬身说道。

　　平德从榻上坐起，低笑道：“……为何不毛遂自荐？”我摇头道：“儿臣无能，此生只想做个本本分分的小王，得一窄小封地便可。”

　　想来这种话平德从其他皇子口中听得不少，于是收起笑，神色认真地道：“话虽如此，立嫡不立长乃是帝王家的亘古不变之理，朕若不立你为太子，那帮朝臣定然不愿。”

　　我垂眸道：“儿臣与他们并无深交。”

　　我这些年来的毫无作为，是有目共睹的；莫说与他们没有深交，我想他们连我的模样都记不清楚。“……老五，你看似是皇子中最平庸的那个，却也是心思最通透的那个。”平德沉默了许久，忽然叹息道，“父皇不能立你为太子的缘由，你可知道？”

　　我紧握着的拳缓缓松了下来。“儿臣知道。”

　　因为我的父亲，并不是平德。

　　“平秋。”平德似乎没有察觉到我的情绪变化，背过身去垂下头，用低沉的语调道，“平时若是无事，便常来陪陪父皇吧。”

　　……

　　我知道平德有个秘密。

　　他纵容郑骊姬这个心如蛇蝎的女人在后宫逍遥，执掌凤印，并让血统不明的我身为嫡皇子成长于深宫的秘密。

　　然而我却不知道它是什么。这个秘密，早已被彻底掩埋了在深宫的角落里，里面藏着无数怨魂与鲜血。

　　郑骊姬坐在我面前对镜梳妆，而我将修长的手指搭在她的肩膀上，轻轻地为她按摩。铜镜里倒映出我们两人的身影，一个成熟妖冶，一个俊秀柔弱，有些相似的眉眼道明了我们相连的血缘。我已记不太清郑骊姬的年纪，不过她应是比平德还要年长几岁，保养极佳的肌肤显不出她的年龄，使得我们两人像对姐弟一般。

　　很可惜，你马上就要老了，我亲爱的母亲。

　　“老二那厮被皇上派去凉州，立储之事便又在朝堂争议起来了。”郑骊姬含着胭脂叶，对着镜中的我道，“看看老三老四他们，不是拉拢大臣，就是急着立功，怎么不见你动作？”

　　我按捏在她肩上的手指顿了一顿，道：“儿臣知道母后定有安排。”

　　郑骊姬很是满意地抬手拍拍我，指尖传来的寒凉令我莫名地打了个寒颤。她将那涂着黑蔻丹的指甲举在眼前细细看着，凤戒在我眼前一勾，嘴角露出一抹别有深意的微笑：“你对母后的话笃信不疑，我又怎么会让你失望呢？殿下。”

　　她站起身，衣摆上的金凤自我眼前滑过，击掌唤出两个抬着一卷绒毯的太监，朝我笑道：“殿下这几日过得疲累，母后花重金为你买下了一美姬，她十分善于伺候人，定能将你服侍妥帖。”

　　两个太监将绒毯放到床上后，郑骊姬轻轻推了我一把，便掩面笑着走了。

　　我走过去慢慢地掀开绒毯，一个丰乳肥臀的赤裸美人便从中坐起，含情脉脉地看着我，伸手挽住了我的脖颈。

　　一看就是时常承欢的荡妇。我厌恶地皱着眉，看着她那张艳俗的脸，又想想在侧宫熟睡的疯子，心中实是很不屑。这般寻常的美色对我来说，根本没有丝毫吸引力可言；然而郑骊姬赐予我的侍人，我不敢不要，只想着快些做过一次，将她送出去便罢。

　　大汗淋漓地在美姬身上耕耘时，我听到不远处忽然传来花瓶落地的破碎声，抬头一看，疯子正站在满地碎瓷之间，裸露的双足鲜血直流，神色恐怖异常。

　　我倒是忘了，疯子的听力极佳，自五年前被我破身后便日日痴缠于我，见我宠幸别人就会哭闹。虽说这几年他占去了我的大半精力，可我总有去宠幸张素素和其他侧妃的时候，多次训斥不成，便常常哄骗着拿棉团将他耳朵塞住，谁知今天却疏忽了。

　　“小秋，你在和她做什么？！”疯子尖叫道。

　　身下的美姬吓得将我抱紧，一双美眸委屈地朝我看来，长长的指甲也不由自主地陷入我的脊背，使我感到了些许痛楚。我蹙眉打开她的手臂，抽身出来拿起手帕擦了擦，冷声对疯子道：“回去。”

　　疯子愣愣地看着我们，半晌捂住自己的心口，伏在地上神色恍惚地道：“好痛……”

　　他跪在碎瓷之间，膝盖和双手很快就被鲜血濡湿，顺着瓷片割出的伤口缓缓下流，身躯也不住地颤抖。“好痛……好痛……”他断断续续地说着，颓然倒在零散的瓷片中，蜷缩成一团哆嗦起来。

　　我看了许久，终是叹了口气，翻下床来走到他身边，将他从碎瓷堆中抱起，撩开他粘在脸颊上的乱发问道：“你痛什么？”

　　疯子双眼无神，仍是捂着自己的心口：“看见小秋和别人做……心好痛……”

　　看着他酸涩痛苦的模样，我感到有一种微妙的情绪缓缓漾上心头，在他额头上落下一吻，温声道：“乖，先回去睡觉，我晚些时候就带着御膳房好吃的点心过去找你。”

　　他紧紧地抱着我，手心里流下的血滴落在我赤裸的脊背上，脑袋埋在我的胸前道：“疯子不要点心……要小秋……”

　　心头那点微妙的情绪倏然间烟消云散，我抱着他走回布满体液和香汗的床榻上，将他扣在了茫然无措的美姬身边。“好吧，不回去也可。”我拉过床帏上金丝拧着的挂绳，将他的手脚绑在一起，也不去管那些还在流血的伤口，冷然道，“与其远远地偷看别人云雨，不如在近处观摩一回。”

　　说罢我揽起身旁美姬的蜂腰，半硬的肉刃在她大腿内侧轻蹭几下，就这么埋入进去，在那潮湿的秘处律动起来。

　　身下的美姬发出一声娇媚的呻吟，并没有因有人旁观而感到不适。疯子弥漫着雾霭的凤眼逐渐变得空洞起来，盯着我们交合的地方呆呆地看着，将自己还在流血的身子蜷缩得更紧，闭上了眼睛。“小秋……好讨厌……”他的嘴唇嗫嚅着，怨念的声音不停刺激着我的耳膜，“小秋最讨厌了！！”

　　他虽然一直嚷嚷着讨厌，可眼里却是一滴泪也没有，只是嘶哑地啸着，就像一只受伤的小鹿。

　　我的余光瞥见他在挣扎，身上有的伤口在与挂绳的摩擦间裂得更大，触目惊心。看到这样的画面，我仍停留在美姬体内的物事渐渐软了下来。我知道他对痛的感觉向来迟钝，这样下去指不定会伤成什么样，顿时没了方才作恶的心思，匆忙起身给他解绑。

　　我的手还未触碰到疯子，只见寒光一闪，他已然挣脱了手上的束缚，拿着一块尖锐的碎瓷狠狠地照着美姬的心窝扎去。

　　皮开肉绽的声音响起，温热的鲜血迸射到了我的脸颊上。

　　“……死了吗？”我听到自己冰冷的声音。

　　疯子爬过去探了探她的鼻息，神色有一瞬间的惊恐，小声道：“死了。”

　　我看着他。他坐在床榻上低着头，脸上的表情十分平静，看不出半分疯癫的模样，好像自己刚做了一件极对的事情。

　　情事的余韵缓缓在我脑中消散，我面无表情地打量着美姬的尸体，忽然发现她的指尖泛起了青黑的色泽，掂起来一看才发现是剧毒。难怪她在承欢中总是在我背上划来划去，原来是想将指甲里的毒灌入我的身体里。

　　郑骊姬，我这颗棋子你连用都不用，就弃之如敝屣了吗？

　　还是说，你已经察觉出了我在暗处的动作。

　　我只略略揣摩了一番，便知晓了她的心思。这个阴毒的女人居然走了最笨的一步棋，想将皇子们一个个地杀掉，不给平德留任何可供挑选的皇储；而作为率先死去的我的亲生母亲，旁人自然不会怀疑是她下的手。

　　我原先一直以为自己是郑骊姬的一颗关键的棋子，可如今明显是自视甚高了。想不到她居然如此直接，我这些年来在深宫中所发挥的效用，不过是与她在旁人面前扮作一对融洽的母子，接受她虚伪的疼爱罢了。

　　虎毒不食子。这个女人不但毒，而且愚蠢得无可救药。

　　女帝？你郑骊姬还不够格。

　　冷笑间，我顺手将美姬从这张晦气的床上推了下去，唤了两个太监来抬她的尸体。那两个太监颇为胆小，看到尸体后吓得跪在地上不敢起身，直到我露出不耐烦的神情时才哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手，将尸体抬出宫去了。

　　回到寝殿时，那床晦气的被褥已经被细心的宫女换掉，疯子身上的伤口也被她们用金疮药处理过，包上了洁白的纱布。他跪坐在崭新的花鸟锦被上，红唇不自觉地轻颤着，乌黑的长发垂在胸前，遮住了大半苍白的脸庞。

　　“小秋……”他怯怯地唤着我。

　　我脱靴上榻，靠在床头阖眼休息了许久，看向他道：“自己坐上来。”

　　疯子听罢微微一震，呆滞了半晌后便低下头，用裹着纱布的手解开腰带，慢慢褪下自己的亵裤，露出里面半硬着的玉茎和柔嫩的会阴来。他伸出湿润的粉舌舔了舔自己的手指，然后抬高双腿，对着我露出股间的那点粉嫩，将濡湿的指尖刺入进去轻轻抽动起来。

　　看着艳红的媚肉随着手指的抽动被小穴吐出又吞入，我心头的烦闷顿时散去不少，腹下有了一点冲动的热意。眼见他还在专心地为自己开拓，我拉下裤子将湿腻的物事释放出来，哑着嗓道：“……过来。”

　　疯子看着耸立在他眼前的肉柱，眼神有些复杂地朝我爬来，低头将微微抬起的顶端纳入口中，软热的舌头不停地扫着粗大的柱身，像是要用唇舌洗去那个女人在我身上留下的味道。我撩起他落在腿根的长发，便看到了那两瓣在紫红狰狞的柱身上吞吐的红唇。细舔了半晌后，他撑起身，将开拓好的穴口对准我的顶端，吃力地坐了下去。

　　硬挺的物事被熟悉的紧热所包围，与女子不同的绝妙快感很快使我沦陷，任由自己进入到他的深处，被那湿热的软壶一松一紧地按摩起来。既是由他主动，应该很快能找到愉悦的一点来撞击才是，可他的神情却很是纠杂，动作得十分缓慢。

　　我注意到他的双膝分跪在我的身体两侧，已被纱布缠好的地方隐隐露出几分艳红，于是制止住他的动作，将他平放至自己身下，抬高一条雪白柔腻的腿冲撞起来。

　　“呀……”

　　疯子满脸红晕，凤眼盈盈地看着我，腹下挺立的玉茎吐出的白露顺着会阴滴落到我们的交合处，随着我的撞击被送入到他的深处。他捻捏着自己的乳头，使那里呈现出艳红的晶莹美态；身子不住地扭动着撒娇，双手也绕上我的脊背，在那里勾勾划划起来。

　　他是在模仿方才那个美姬承欢时的媚态，想以此来取悦于我。

　　然而疯子实在比她灵美得太多，只是娇喘着由我动作，妖娆之意便从骨子里透了出来。他伸指抚摸着我的嘴唇，似是欣慰地说道：“小秋刚才……没有亲她……”

　　我的动作一顿，便见他勾头吻了上来，舌尖甜美的津液在我唇间辗转流连，穴口也收缩着将停留在深处的性器箍得更紧。细致如白瓷的肌肤泛起粉粉的色泽，看上去很是动人，我亲亲疯子的面颊，又将他莹润的耳垂含在口中吮吻，身下的撞击自是一刻也未停歇。

　　疯子嘤咛着抬手，用那柔腻的掌心包裹着自己的玉茎来回捋动，而我也抚摸着他的大腿内侧，玩弄着尾端那两颗饱满的小球。

　　感到手中灼热的粉囊在抽搐，我探出两指轻捏了一下愈发热烫的玉茎，下一刻便感到有股热浊溅上了小腹，视野中吐着白露的物事疲软地垂在了主人的腿间。我抽出自己的性器，将那些黏白的液体喷洒在了他软垂的物事上，看着两人的东西混在一起，分不清彼此。

　　眼前柔粉的肉柱不断地淌着两人的白浊，我将失神的疯子下巴抬起来，指指他的下身道：“把那里弄干净，本宫不想让黏糊糊的人上床。”

　　我的本意是让他拿手帕擦一擦，谁知他迷迷糊糊地盯着自己下身看了一会儿，捧住柔软的玉茎，低下头去含住了那里。

　　疯子的身子柔韧异常，这是我许久以前就知道的事，可此时看着他毫不费力地舔舐着，还是感到了一丝古怪。啧啧的水声在耳旁响起，他轻声呻吟着将自己吞入得更深，物事在唇间逐渐加深了颜色，我喷洒上去的液体被他全数扫入口中，痴迷地品尝起来。

　　“……小秋的味道。”他砸着嘴巴朝我笑。

　　我抚摸着眼前白润挺翘的臀瓣，压在他身上扶住纤细的腰身，再一次挤入窄小的粉穴，将热硬之物投进了欲望的汪洋之中……


	5. 第五章

　　三日后，奉旨出行的二皇子平谦暴毙在了前往凉州的路上。

　　消息传到宫里时，疯子正坐在我的腿上吃着点心，注意到我的身躯在一瞬间变得极为僵直，便乖巧地为我揉了揉腰，那雪白肌肤上鲜艳的吻痕很是扎眼，就像一枚蛊惑的烙印。

　　平谦死了，和疯子预言的一模一样。

　　我低眼看到盛着点心的银盘中还剩下一小块梅花糕，于是拿起它在疯子眼前晃了晃，在他张口欲接的时候又笑着递到自己嘴边。疯子迷糊地看了我一会儿，迟钝地意识到我是在逗弄他，攀住我的脊背便要来抢，灵活的舌尖探入我的口腔，将残余的甜渣吮过去，眯着眼睛回味起来。

　　我抚摸着他丰盈红润的嘴唇，下一刻便感受到指尖传来湿润的热度，灵滑的一块软肉包裹着它轻吮，酥麻的触感缓缓漾遍了全身。疯子用温顺迷离的眼神望着我，舌尖轻触着我手指和掌心的纹路，双腿也不由自主地夹在我身上磨蹭起来。

　　这个被称作疯子的美人，行事癫狂、时而痴傻，当所有人都对他避之唯恐不及时，我却发现他拥有极佳的听力，善于模仿任何人的声音；虽然不通知识常理，却对任何事物过目不忘，甚至——

　　还能用疯疯傻傻的话来预言。

　　我曾花费大量精力来查疯子的身世，希望找到他的生母在后宫遗留下的蛛丝马迹，可至今仍是一无所获。虽然所有人都知道他是弃妃的儿子，却没有一个人知道那弃妃姓甚名谁。

　　不，有两个人知道。

　　那便是从少年时就结为夫妻，如今却冰冷相峙的平德和郑骊姬。

　　当年郑骊姬看到我与疯子缠绵时那阴毒又快意的眼神，间接道明了疯子不可言说的身份，也使我隐晦地猜到了自己的父亲。郑骊姬要我好好待“皇兄”，这便说明我和疯子血脉相连，即使我的父亲不是平德，也定是他的至亲。

　　平德没有兄弟，他的至亲还能有谁？

　　呼之欲出的答案在心头隐隐作痛，我想到平德时显忧愁的神情，忽然觉得自己离那个秘密又近了一步。

　　失神间，疯子已经拓好湿润的后穴，执着我的顶端将那硬起的肉柱整根导入体内，双手扶在我的肩上起起落落，仿佛在骑一匹灵骏的宝马。

　　他偶尔也会有点小心计，以为只要时时刻刻地与我欢好，我便分不出精力去应付那些娇妻美妾。事实也是如此，我虽然无奈，却也不好出言训斥他，正巧这几日不需要逢场作戏，便由着他在我身上摆弄自己，配合地挺动腰身，和他交缠得更加紧密。

　　带着体香的汗水顺着白玉般的胸膛流下，与肉柱边缘腥甜的浓液交汇在一处，将腹下颜色浅淡的草丛打乱沾湿，淫靡的景象使我的欲望愈发粗大起来。疯子的双眸饱含春意，我看到自己粗硬的毛发有些许撞在他圆润的小球上，扎得他咯咯直笑。疯子伸出手来轻扯我的毛发，像梳头发一样用指尖刮着那里，热窒的体内也变得更加软滑，套在我的性器上律动。

　　柔嫩的蘑菇冠拍打在小腹，他吻着我的唇角，轻而妖媚的低吟在耳畔响起，送上最淫美的姿态供我观赏。

　　这便是我在深宫唯一的慰藉，老天赐予我的福星。

　　疯子并没有坚持太久，做过两次之后，自以为已经把我榨得差不多了，便心满意足地将那疲软的物事从小穴中吐出，白润美丽的身躯抱着我蹭了两下，便翻过身去睡起了午觉。

　　我慢慢地系好腰带，没有去看疯子熟睡的脸，出了殿门便踏上竹林间的幽径朝御书房走去。

　　路过郑骊姬所居住的景阳宫时，我莫名地咬了咬牙，从袖中取出一个浑圆的小瓶，放在手心里看了又看，然后敛起方才异样的神色，继续在脚下的青石路上走了起来。

　　因为迫切地想要离开这个地方，我的脚步十分匆忙，连前方何时走来一个人都不知道。

　　与那人相撞时，我心中一紧，下意识将垂在身侧的袖攥紧；低头朝怀里看去时，孙婕妤那张秀美的脸庞便映入了眼帘。

　　“五殿下……”孙婕妤被身后的宫女搀扶着站稳，待看清我的样貌后便直起身来，温声行礼道，“方才行路有些恍惚，唐突了五殿下，实是贱妾的罪过。”

　　我看着她温婉的面容沉默了半晌，摆手道：“无事，你们去吧。”

　　这后宫如此之多的佳丽，我唯独对孙婕妤颇为好感；不争宠，有眼色，总是和和气气的，难怪平德喜欢她。

　　当孙婕妤从我身边掠过的时候，我忽然睁大了眼睛。

　　她的侧脸，竟和疯子有七八分的相似。

　　……

　　一个古怪的念头自脑海里升腾而出，我停下迈向御书房的脚步，在竹林间默默地站了一会儿，抬脚回了自己的寝宫。

　　与外面还有些寒凉的气候不同，温暖的炉子噼啪地迸着火花，将张素素平凡的脸庞照耀得很是红润。她原本正躺在床榻上做着刺绣，见我进来便放下手中的针线，起身朝我微微一笑。

　　我温柔地搂住她的腰身，抚摸着那隆起的地方，做出懊恼的模样道：“相公这几日实在繁忙，冷落了家中貌美如花的娘子，素素心里可有怨怼？”

　　张素素被我逗得忍俊不禁，摇头道：“素素怎敢有怨怼，相公能回来吃上一顿便饭，就已心满意足了。”她为我将紫貂的厚重外裳脱下，忽然轻声问了一句：“……是他吗？”

　　我一愣，随即叹息着道：“是他。”

　　张素素早就知晓我和疯子的事，但是因着郑骊姬默许，她不好说些什么，只当我是逼不得已，日子便也就这样过了下去。

　　她懂事地点点头，不再多问了。

　　我将她揽入怀中，用满怀爱意的眼神看着她，不似疯子那般柔软的触感使我微蹙起眉，却又很快舒展开来，为她轻轻按摩起了有些臃肿的后腰。不论张素素这个女人如何，她肚里的孩儿总归是我的骨肉，自然要平平安安地顺利长大；或许有朝一日我成为帝王，这个孩子也会成为我的皇储。

　　只是在这之前，他的母亲一定会被我利用殆尽，最终孤零零地死去。

　　我极力掩饰着内心的暗涌，抚着张素素圆润的肚腹道：“孩子生下来后，无论男女，都唤作平安吧。”

　　张素素靠在我的怀里，柔声道：“很好的名字，殿下。”

　　我知道如今的张素素已经爱我至极，郑骊姬对她暗中吩咐的事，都早已原封不动地告知于我，成为了一颗合格的棋子。我与她依偎着温存，在她耳边讲一些绵绵的情话；她面上的神情愈是幸福，我心中的利刃便愈是锋利。

　　“小秋……”

　　竹林里呼啸的风声中，忽然夹杂了一丝熟悉而异样的声音。

　　我和张素素同时抬头，便看到衣衫凌乱的疯子狼狈地跌了进来，赤裸的双足冻得通红，挂着冰霜的红唇也不住地颤抖。

　　疯子对我身边的所有女侍都极为厌恶，尤其痛恨张素素。我原以为他是来吵闹的，谁知他在看到我们俩相拥的姿势时，脸上并没有露出一丝嫉妒的神色，而是惶恐地叫道：“小秋！小秋！”

　　我冷漠地看着他道：“你来这里做什么？”

　　“小秋的孩子，是紫色的……”他盯着张素素的肚子，胡乱地在自己眼前的虚空中比划着，声音颤抖地道，“紫紫的，胀胀的，好可怕……”

　　张素素的脸色霎时变白，难以置信地看着疯子，又低头抚摸着自己的肚皮，掩面低泣起来。

　　我看到瑟瑟发抖的疯子时那点仅有的怜惜，都在听到他语无伦次的疯话时烟消云散，心头的怒火猛然蹿至顶峰，先是安慰了怀里的张素素两句，随即走过去捏住疯子的手腕，厉声道：“你瞎说什么？给我滚出去！”

　　疯子惊惶地看着我，被我捏红的手腕已经泛起了青紫的颜色，摇头道：“不，不……”

　　我冷笑道：“疯子，你的确有点本事，以为来把素素吓倒，我便会一直陪着你了么？”

　　疯子的神情在一瞬间变得很痛苦，手抚在胸口上摩挲着，却仍是固执地不肯出去。“小秋，它会出事……”疯子喃喃自语了半天，咬牙大声道，“它会死！”

　　我的视野阵阵发黑，松开疯子的手腕深吸一口气，在盛怒之下扼住了他的喉口。即使疯子的预言极为精准，我也不允许这种恶毒的诅咒被他亲自说出，烙在我尚未出世的孩子身上。

　　转过头去的时候，张素素已然昏倒在地，身下有一丝殷红在绒毯上弥散开来。

　　“传御医！”我扬起手，狠狠地打了疯子一耳光，对赶来的宫人命令道，“把这个该死的疯子给本宫拖出去，打上三十大板让他好好清醒一下！”


	6. 第六章

　　疯子被拖走的时候并没有挣扎，只是用乞求而无助的眼神看着我，嘴角渗出的鲜血滴落到苍白的脖颈上，低低地唤着：“小秋……”

　　“够了。本宫的名字也是你可以唤的？”我的怒气有增无减，冷冷道，“四十大板，着实打进肉里！”

　　说罢小心地抱起张素素，在床边心急火燎地等着御医赶来，不再理会被拖出去受刑的疯子。

　　身后窸窣响了一阵后，便安静了。

　　御医很快在传讯太监的簇拥下赶来，匆忙行了个礼后便开始施针。我握着张素素的手，忧虑的思绪在心中翻江倒海，半晌问道：“如何？”

　　“……皇子妃惊吓过度，隐有小产之象。”见我脸色骤变，御医忙俯首道，“殿下不必忧心，臣定当保住母子二人。”

　　我扶着额头叹了一声，心头的怒火慢慢平息下来，不再耽误御医诊治，抬脚走了出去。

　　厚重的板子拍击肉体的声音清晰地传入耳际。疯子伏在冰凉的地砖上，身下渗出的血蜿蜒着流下了石阶，见我走近便撑着双臂想站起来，却还是被重重的一板打下去，闷声吐出一口污血。

　　他既不呼痛，也不掉眼泪，就那么虚弱地望着我。我知道他身上还有那日在碎瓷间受的伤，心下虽然有些不忍，却也想着实治治他那张晦气的嘴，于是示意行刑人继续，冷眼看着那些板子在他身上打出大片鲜血淋漓的痕迹。

　　当我终于叫停的时候，疯子已然昏迷过去，温热的血也都尽数凝结在了他苍白的肌肤上。

　　我俯下身来看着他，摸了摸他挂着冰霜的脸颊，原本想把这具破败的身子抱起来，却在看到那些触目惊心的伤口时迟疑地收回了手，唤来宫人吩咐道：“带回侧宫好生照顾着，千万别让他死了。”

　　我的本意不过是略施薄惩，没想要他的命；若是福星死了，我这多年来的布置便不再有意义，实是得不偿失的事情。

　　待御医将母子平安的消息告知于我时，我紧绷的神经终于舒缓下来，在宫中为自己倒了壶温酒，饮过之后沉吟良久，起身去见平德。

　　平德盘坐在帘中闭目养神，双手搭在膝上，平静得如同老僧入定。不知为何，我对压制自己多年的郑骊姬很是不屑，却相当惧怕平德。他有一双仿佛能洞察一切的眼睛，只需不经意地朝我一瞥，便能使我手脚冰凉，觉得已然被看穿。

　　“老五，朕已吩咐宫人传讯多时，你怎么这时才来？”平德淡淡地说着，话里听不出喜怒。

　　“回父皇，素素方才动了胎气，险些小产，儿臣心急如焚唤来御医救治，因此耽搁了正事。”准备好的措辞被我流利地说出，低头道，“还望父皇恕罪。”

　　“素素……”平德睁开双眼，默念着这个名字思索了一会儿，垂眸道，“是你那位皇子妃。”

　　我轻轻颔首，便听他又道：“母子均安便好，父皇并非不近人情，叫你来也没有什么正事，不过是闲谈罢了。”

　　身后的门吱呀打开，有白面的小太监为我们二人送上燕窝粥，又低头退了出去。“平秋，你当真爱你的皇子妃么？”平德舀着银碗里的粥，似是不经意般说道。

　　他的声音虽然极轻，可其中却隐隐含着质疑。我心头一震，忽然觉得此时的我又似往常一样，已然被平德看穿，再多的掩饰都是徒劳无功。“……身处宫中，除了素素，儿臣无人可爱。”静默地思索片刻后，我低声答道。

　　平德慢慢地喝着粥，不再追问我这个问题，半晌才道：“老二死了。”

　　我倏然愣住，不知道该怎么回话。平德的脸上并无惋惜或悲伤的神情，甚至连丝毫的掩饰都没有；我清楚地意识到平谦的死对他来说，不过是秋日里落下的一片枯叶，不足以挑起他的半分情绪。

　　斟酌着想要开口的时候，平德放下手中的银碗，依旧淡淡道：“老三去了江浙监收漕粮，老四去了西南归治流官，其他人或多或少也都在问朕要事做；老五，怎么唯独不见你动静？”

　　我不知道平德这话是否有试探之意，依然用平时谦顺的语调道：“儿臣庸碌，并无胜任税官大使之能，与其贸然上任惹来讽骂，令父皇面上无光，不如老实待在深宫，陪父皇闲谈解忧。”

　　平德微微一笑，似乎对这个回答还算满意，过了一会儿又道：“老七老八年纪幼小，性子也软弱，恐怕无力肩负一国之君的重任，朕打算择日封王，给他们两块还算丰饶的土地便罢。”

　　平德的手从袖中伸出，我看到一串菩提子正被他握在掌心，一颗颗在指间流连滚动。“平秋，朕也给你划上一块宝地，带着素素去做闲散王爷如何？”他看着手中的佛珠，又抬眼观察起我的神色来。

　　我的情绪并无一丝波澜，俯首道：“父皇之令，儿臣定当遵从。”

　　佛珠还在平德指间滚动着，色泽沉厚的菩提子隐隐发出晶莹的光亮。平德看向我的目光变得耐人寻味起来，似乎在认真地思索着我这话的真假。“……罢。”许久，他放下菩提子幽幽地叹息道，“你是他们之中最合朕心意的一个，这么早就封王离开皇宫，朕倒还有些舍不得。”

　　他起身下榻，越过暖炉走到一盘放置着黑白两色琉璃子的棋盘旁，回头瞥着我道：“燕窝粥凉了，朕让御膳房再给你煮一碗。先来陪朕下盘棋吧。”

　　我从恍惚中清醒过来，沉默地上前去，在棋盘边坐了下来。

　　……

　　在平德面前，我的心机无论有多深沉，都只不过是个乳臭味干的孩子。

　　回到寝宫，我站在张素素床前看了许久，将手放到她的肚腹上轻轻抚摸着，平静下来的心绪逐渐有了波澜。虽然疯子那恶毒的诅咒让我怄火至极，不过愤怒过后，我又隐约有些担忧。

　　疯子的预言向来精准，让我不得不惮；旁人的命运他不愿多说，如此惶然惊恐地跑来还是头一回。难道我的嫡长子真如疯子所说的那样，会胎死腹中？

　　张素素毫无知觉地沉睡着，我透过她的肚腹感受到了里面微弱的心跳，眉头紧锁着收回手，招来宫人嘱咐了一番，将寝宫内外都派人严加看守起来，不准他们放进一只苍蝇。

　　安排好一切后，我终于想起了遍体鳞伤的疯子，站在原地踌躇了许久，抬脚朝侧宫走去。

　　暖香在炉子里燃着，华帐中白玉般的人影若隐若现，随着我走近的脚步渐渐显露出来。参汤的苦味和伤药的凉香浸润在空中，疯子趴在我们曾经欢好了无数次的床榻上，包裹着柔软躯体的纱布连亘着黑红的暗色，凌乱打结的长发已被宫女梳理好，顺滑地垂在唯一没有伤痕的肩上。

　　他并没有睡着，双眼有些空洞地看着自己身处的床帏，听到脚步声后才逐渐有了焦距，唇边漾出一抹微笑，看着我道：“小……”

　　他的声音戛然而止，似乎是想到了不久前我对他的警告，眼神有些黯然。我轻声叹了口气，坐到他身边轻抚他的脸颊，道：“说什么？”他略显呆滞地看了我许久，吃力地想要起身，却还是倒回了枕上，垂在身侧的手攥住我的衣摆，颤声道：“小秋……”

　　他努力良久，终是颤巍巍地跪坐起来，唇间发出嘶嘶的抽气声，纱布上的暗红也猛然扩大了一些。那些宫人知道他身份尊贵，虽是我的命令，却也没敢着实打下去；可即使如此，这些伤也足够他调养上一段时间，不去宫中作恶了。

　　我点点被他咬得泛白的唇，道：“知道错了吗？”

　　他虚弱地点着头，将自己的身体稳住，滑腻的手在我胸膛上摩挲着，忽然凑过来吮住我的喉结，舌尖颤抖着在那敏感的地方挑逗，另一只手也撩开衣摆探入了我的裤中。“做什么？”察觉到他的意图，我忙抬手制住了他的动作，啼笑皆非道，“这个时候还在想着这些事，你是食人精气的妖精吗？若是不想死的话，就躺下来好生歇着，别惹我生气。”

　　疯子吓得收回手，依言便要躺下，想了想又凑过来，倚在我怀里仰着头呢喃道：“那……亲亲……”

　　我无奈地看着他，抬起他的下巴吻了上去。

　　疯子的津液中有腥甜的血气，也有参汤的苦香，舌尖急切地在我唇齿上碰撞，纠缠着不肯让我离去。

　　待我终于与他分开，擦去唇边粘连的银丝将他哄睡，放下床帏转过身去时，我看到平德正在不远处静静地站着，手中佛珠皆已尽数断裂，洒在了冰凉的地上。


	7. 第七章

　　我不知道平德是什么时候进来的，也不知道此时的他内心有怎样的波澜，只稍愣了一下便走上前去，低声唤道：“父皇。”

　　“……他是谁？”我听到平德略显冰冷的声音。

　　“是宫里常年作恶的疯子。”我迟疑了一下，垂眸道，“弃妃之子。”

　　菩提子颗颗在我脚下滚动，继而缓慢地停下来，在灯火的照耀下现出寒凉的色泽。平德从我身边走过，撩起厚重的床帏，目光久久地停留在疯子熟睡的脸庞上。“既然你知道他是弃妃之子，为何还要做这悖德乱伦之事？”平德转身，深邃的眼眸中多了几分审视，“你不是最爱张素素吗？”

　　他的反应比我想象得更加平淡。

　　五年前我在郑骊姬的默许下将疯子收进房，使得他很长一段时日都没有去骚扰后妃。那些女人庆幸的同时，平德或多或少都会听到些风声，然而他似乎并没有把这件事放在心上，连质问的语气都显得很平淡。

　　郑骊姬本以为这样可以报复他；可是平德，他从来都是一个沉稳的帝王。

　　我朝他走去，恍然间觉得我们之间的距离十分遥远。在这时我才清楚的意识到，把这个人从皇位上推下去，将会是一件多么困难的事。

　　“儿臣自然爱素素。”我看着平德修长的背影，走到床边坐下，爱怜地抚着疯子的脸颊道，“可即使如此，他也甘愿在榻上承欢，视儿臣为至亲至爱。”

　　平德看着我们，隐藏在阴影中的情绪有些不明，许久才道：“平秋啊，你可知道他的母亲是谁？”

　　我的脑海中蓦然浮出孙婕妤的脸，极力地想要寻找出记忆中与她相似的女子，却终是一无所获。“儿臣不知。”我摇摇头，仍将目光投在疯子身上，掌心在他光裸的肌肤上流连着，不再做声了。

　　虽然我知道在这个时候，只要开口询问，便能揭开那个埋藏在深宫已久的秘密；可我也知道疯子母亲的名姓，一定是平德心中尘封已久的禁地。

　　“那你可知道你的父亲是谁？”平德沉默了许久，又问。

　　我感到有丝丝冷汗在脊背上蔓延，一种不可言说的恐怖之感油然而生，仿佛有把尖刀正悬在我的后颈，在那里跃跃欲试地比划。“……皇兄。”我听到了自己略显颤抖的声音。

　　这话说出的一瞬间，我竟感到了几分释然。

　　平德听罢，一成不变的表情终于微微起了变化，看向我的目光很是复杂。“把这个秘密带到坟墓里吧。”他低笑着背过身，顺着来时的路子远去了，“老五，你的确是个聪明人，可也是个傻子。”

　　……

　　平德走后许久，我都在思索着那句话的含义。

　　我既是个聪明人，也是个傻子。他的话似乎总是会留下些悬念，令我辗转反侧不得其解，愈发觉得他是个高深而危险的人。

　　或许，这便是所谓的攻心之术。

　　若是没有疯子，我不确定自己是否能够熬过这危机四伏的前奏，在还未迎来真正的晨曦时就缴械投降。静坐了一会儿后，我取出袖中掖着的浑圆小瓶，打开瓶塞朝里面看了看，然后站起身，朝宫中的某处走去。

　　远远地，我便听到灯火通明的景阳宫内传来了瓷器破碎的声音和女人的尖叫。“给本宫去查！”郑骊姬的身影透过窗纸投到幽静的小道上，歇斯底里地扯着自己凌乱的长发道，“我倒要看看是这后宫里的哪个小贱人，敢对主子做出这等大逆不道的事来！”

　　我屏气站在漆黑的角落里，透过窗上的一丝缝隙看着里面的郑骊姬。不过几天的功夫，她那细致的容颜便发生了翻天覆地的变化，苍老枯皱得如同花甲老妪，身躯也佝偻了起来，唯一不变的是那阴毒而带着恨意的眼神。

　　满地的铜镜碎片倒映着她皱巴巴的丑陋模样，令她痛苦得几欲发疯。

　　我的母亲，你已经老了。

　　然而你老得还不够……

　　我将手中的小瓶倾倒在草地上，看着里面赤色的长虫扭动着朝景阳宫爬去，嘴角漾出了一抹微笑。“燕十四，你做得很好。”我对身旁隐藏在暗处的人说着，把瓶子塞好收回袖中，从容地回到了寝宫。

　　深宫里的日子依旧如常。

　　郑骊姬显然没想到害她一夜之间凋残的罪魁祸首就是自己懦弱的儿子，再三拒绝我每日例行的问安，将自己彻底封锁在了景阳宫内，也不知在暗地里查出了什么来，接连害死了数个宫中嫔妃。她的手段很是高明，平德对此也毫无反应，整座皇宫还是一如既往的死寂。

　　疯子醒来后不再念叨着张素素腹中的孩子，只是时常露出担忧的神情，将我缠得更紧。他的身体恢复得很快，普通人要足足躺上三四个月的伤，他只用了不到半个月便尽数愈合，实是有些匪夷所思。他不但可以灵活地下床走动，精力也愈发旺盛了起来，又成了以往四处作恶的疯子。

　　他想做什么，我都由着他；只要不是杀人放火就可，我实在不屑去理那些被他吓到的宫人。

　　“小秋……”

　　伏案读书的时候，疯子带着满身的泥污跑了回来，站在我面前大口大口地喘着气，几下便把脏污的衣裳脱下来，赤条条地偎进了我怀里。我没有理他，继续专心地读着手中的书卷，时不时拿墨笔在上面标注几下，任他在胸前腰间辗转挑逗，用那双盈盈的凤眼望着我。

　　他见我始终不曾受到引诱，便有些失落地从我怀里跳出来，好奇地把玩着我放在一旁的文房四宝，拿着蘸了墨的羊毫笔在自己身上画了起来。他在润白的手臂上细细勾勒，不多时便写出一行行与书中无异的精致小楷，居然把我方才默读的经文尽数默写了下来，然后凑到我身边，讨好般将手臂伸到了我眼前。

　　见我仍是不理他，他鼓着脸颊思索了一会儿，不知从哪里摸出一面圆圆的小镜，对着它又在自己的胸前写起来。我集中在书页上的视线晃动了一下，抬眼便看到他将字写在挺立的乳头上，似乎很痒地咯咯笑着，又去写另一边。

　　“去擦干净。”我合起书卷，平静地命令道。

　　疯子敏感地察觉到了我情绪和身体的变化，目光狡黠地环顾着四周，把洗脸架上的一盆清水端了过来，将里面的布巾拧好，似是撒娇般说道：“小秋擦。”

　　我将书案上的物事尽数扫下去，他便会意地躺了上来，手在我胸前轻轻划着，仿佛将要开始一场有趣的游戏。

　　沾了水的湿润布巾在疯子的肌肤上擦拭着，我摸索到他的两腿之间，径直刺入了一指进去。他舒服地眯起眼睛，随着我的动作发出时而轻缓时而急促的呻吟，腿间粉润的玉茎渐渐充血肿胀起来，颤巍巍地溢出些许白露，仿佛在等待着我的爱抚。

　　眼看墨汁的黑色已被尽数擦去，在疯子难耐的邀请下，我用掌心包裹住那滑腻的热物，低头轻吮那粒滴着水珠的乳头，舌尖在软软的肉珠边一勾，又缓缓向上滑去，吻上了他的肩颈。感到被他绞在体内的两根手指触到了些许滑腻的黏液，我抽出来在穴口按摩了稍许，解开裤子露出那根狰狞的物事，径直撞进了紧致的肉壁。

　　疯子呜咽一声，前端便喷出了乳白的浊液，瘫倒在书案上失神了许久，嘀咕道：“好硬……”

　　我知道他腰臀间的伤已经落下了病根，这般承欢应是很不好受的，于是抽出性器将他从书案上抱起，回到床边放下帐来，就着跪趴的姿势再次进入到深处，在那软肉的包裹之间律动了起来。

　　疯子的双臂撑在床榻间，白臀随着我的动作妖娆地扭着，口中不断发出舒适的哼哼声。我注意到他原本皮开肉绽的地方如今生出了道道嫩红的新肉，蜿蜒在圆润的臀上竟别具一番美态，腹下之物愈发胀大的同时，动作也不由得加快了些。在温软湿润的热地抽弄了百十下后，我伏在他的脊背上低低地喘息着，终是喷射了出来。

　　“嗯……”每当我在他体内高潮时，疯子都会露出餍足的动人情态，迟迟不愿让我从小穴中抽出去，扭过头来用舌尖轻舔我鼻梁上的汗水，又拉过我垂在一旁的手放在他私密的地方，贴在掌心里缓缓磨蹭。“最喜欢……小秋……”

　　疯子的性器从未使用过，因此素有洁癖的我并不反感为他摸上两下，反而相当喜欢那柔滑如绸的触感。我侧身抱着他，在那耸立的肉柱上抚弄，指间沾满了铃口的湿液，又在他软媚的呻吟声中愈发大力，仍埋在他体内的物事也再次律动起来。

　　就当手里硬胀的玉茎轻颤着喷发之时，我看到它蓦然一晃，居然软了下来。

　　“小、小秋……”疯子的穴口一阵阵紧缩，情事后绵软的身躯忽然颤抖起来，“素素和小秋的孩子，死了。”


	8. 第八章

　　他蜷缩成一团哆哆嗦嗦地看着我，全然没了方才深陷在情欲中的淫美模样，红润的脸颊变得青黑而僵硬，不住地嘟囔道：“死了……死了……”

　　我想疯子应该很清楚惹怒我的下场，可他却依然冒着被严惩的危险说了出来。

　　匆匆地唤来宫人为我擦拭更衣，我撇下疯子便朝外走去。当他念叨着某个诅咒的字眼时，我也觉得心中有些古怪，无法再像上次一样草草打他几十大板作为惩罚，而是急切地想要去确认些什么。

　　宫中一如既往的幽寂。

　　我撩起眼前繁复厚重的帘，踩在勾勒着金色图腾的绒毯上朝躺在床上小憩的那人走去。她侧身背对着我，仿佛陷入沉睡般一动不动，长发遮住了脸颊，使我看不真切她的表情。

　　我伸出手去扶住她的肩，她的身子便随着我的动作翻转了过来，露出一张僵灰的死人脸庞。她的眼眶是诡异的青紫色，嘴角有暗色的液体顺着脖颈流下，流到我的掌心和指缝间。

　　……

　　张素素和她肚里尚未出世的孩子，死了。

　　我恍然收回手，看着上面带着毒青和焦黑的血滴落到绒毯上，渐渐化为一抹青烟。疯子很快跌跌撞撞地扑了进来，愣怔地站在不远处看着我，又缓缓朝床边走来，坐在张素素身旁，盯着她肿胀可怕的脸庞喃喃道：“死了……”

　　随着疯子一同进来的宫人看到张素素的尸体，在我身后发出了惊恐的尖叫。

　　疯子的目光落在张素素的腹部，双眼忽然变得空洞无神起来。下一刻，我看到疯子用尖细的指甲划开了张素素的肚皮，以一种近乎于癫狂的姿态在里面刨着，模样狰狞如恶鬼，也不知窥见了什么悚人的物事，忽然像先前的宫人一般尖叫起来，后退着跌坐到我腿边，捂着头颤声道：

　　“紫紫的，胀胀的……”

　　我知道他说的是那个死于腹中的孩子。

　　紫紫的，胀胀的，分明是母体中了剧毒。

　　疯子将沾满污秽的双手抓在绒毯上擦着，渐渐擦出一片触目惊心的痕迹。见我始终不曾低头去看他，他抬眼低低地唤道：“小秋……”

　　我没有理会，心头在猛震之余，又恢复了以往的平静。抬起沉重的双脚走出去，宫人们已经聚集在了燃着灯火的走廊上，个个低头肃立，仿佛在等待着我的发话。我捂着隐隐作痛的额头，作出失魂落魄的模样道：“素素死了……”

　　宫女和太监们看到我这般痛苦的神色，也纷纷低呜啜泣起来。

　　那个害张素素一尸两命的人，我心中自然有数。

　　疯子昏倒在绒毯上晕开的污秽之间，我抱起他缓缓走出了满是森然血气的寝宫。他似乎受到了极大的打击，昏迷不醒的模样和僵冷的身躯像极了死去多时的尸体，只有还在起伏的胸膛和微弱的呼吸提醒我他还活着。

　　皇子妃的后事，自有宫人来办，如今我只需要扮作一个苦楚凄然的皇子便可。

　　这次我实是过于疏忽大意了一些；然而静下心来细细思索，我发觉自己自始至终都没有将张素素和她肚里的孩子摆在第一位，就算是做戏也相当牵强。尽管认同那未出世的孩子对我来说的价值，可在我内心深处，许是还在嫌弃他的低微。

　　所以我并没有对他们的死感到太多苦涩，只是有些惋惜。

　　“张素素死得委实太早了些，她父亲还没有在官员中站队，三皇子和四皇子也尚未将焦点移到我身上；无法在日后以她为质，我这么多年来的辛苦做戏，如今都白白打了水漂。”

　　宫女为疯子擦好身，换上温暖干净的衣物退下去后，我坐在窗前捧一杯温热的茶水，对着梁上的一抹黑影道。

　　“不过这样也好，若朝中有什么异动，任谁也不会想到我这个痛失爱妻的懦弱皇子才是始作俑者。我这里有一封张素素亲笔书写的信，你把它带到钱塘去，找到地图上仙隐的南亭老人。他是张素素的义父，也是前朝老王爷没有赶尽杀绝的一个门客，谋略出众，可助我们圈养五万流民夜袭漕船，密渡京师。”

　　“若是可以的话，最好斩了三皇子项上人头，以绝后患。”

　　黑影刹那间化作一抹烟雾蹿下来，落到我身旁，接过了我递去的那封厚厚的信以及地图。许久，当我以为他早就走远了的时候，一个沉厚的男音在耳旁响起：“恕属下冒昧……莫非殿下早就知道张素素会死？”

　　“凡事都要做好万全的准备，能想出最好最便利的路径，便也要做好最坏的打算。”我饮下杯底渐凉的茶水，淡笑道，“我若是只肯动一根筋，如何还能活到现在？又如何能把你从郑骊姬手中抢过来？”

　　他沉默了许久，道：“殿下可真是个寡情的人。”

　　“比起坐在皇位上的平德，我还差了许多。”

　　我可没法下狠手来对付自己的儿子，可他却能。

　　抬眼望向窗外，那青石的小路上缭绕着模糊的雾气，身后的黑影跃出去，渐渐与淡色的风景融为了一体。

　　燕十四走后，我听到床帐里传来了疯子若有似无的呓音。放下茶杯走近一看，他正翻来覆去地呢喃着，素白的额头渗出了细细的汗水，似乎很是痛苦。“小秋……”他睁开眼睛朝我望来，一双柔软的手臂也缠绕上我的腰间，愧疚地道，“都是我的错……”

　　“怎么会是你的错呢？生死有命，素素与这尘世缘分已尽，你我强求不来，只愿她和孩子走好便是。”我抚上他的脸颊，轻声安慰道，“不要再胡思乱想了，且把身子养好，待到春意渐浓时，我带你一同去踏青。”

　　疯子许是以为我会严惩他，却没想到我居然温柔如斯，愣在那里略显呆滞地看了我半晌，不再僵冷的身子扑过来轻蹭着，圈在我的脖颈上低声道：“我给小秋生个孩子好不好？”

　　我抱着他笑道：“你是男子，如何能给我生孩子？”

　　疯子若有所思地把手放在肚腹间抚摸着，有些失落地靠在我怀里，不再作声了。

　　我将他打横抱起，唤来宫女为我们披了件狐裘的大氅，跟着提灯的太监踏入有些微凉的风中。我低头看看他露在外面的双足，又把他单薄的身子裹得紧了一些。原本想让他穿上靴子，不过他素来喜欢赤足走路，便就省去了。

　　疯子迷迷糊糊地任我抱着，颇有些困惑地道：“小秋，上哪儿去？”

　　“我们去给母后请安。”

　　疯子的瞳孔猛然放大了一些，小声嘀咕着靠在我的肩上，目光有些复杂。他惧怕郑骊姬，尽管郑骊姬时常护着他，在我流连于侧妃居处不肯回去的时候还曾训斥过我，可他仍是对她十分抗拒，每逢见面总要躲起来，现在也是极不情愿的样子。

　　不知是不是主人发生变化的缘故，如今的景阳宫成为了皇城中最为死气沉沉的一座宫殿，连来往的宫女太监脸色都有些青灰，想必是那位一夜之间老去的皇后拿他们发泄了怒气，心中怨恨难言，衍变成了今日的模样。

　　门口的大宫女将我迎进去，小心翼翼地禀报了郑骊姬。我站在门外将怀里的疯子放下来，平声对里面说道：“儿臣来给母后请安。”

　　“天色已晚，殿下为何要在这个时候请安？”

　　我听得出郑骊姬在尽力使自己的声音放缓，于是走近一步，道：“母后，素素死了。”

　　张素素早已死去多时，即使消息还未传到旁人耳里，郑骊姬也应是再清楚不过的。“……那又如何？”郑骊姬似乎更加焦躁了，冷冷地说道，“难道殿下爱她至死，想要去殉情？”

　　话音落下的时候，我推开门走了进去。

　　郑骊姬背对着我坐在金镶的神龛前，长长的墨发依然在背后披着，妖娆的姿态一如从前。听到我的脚步声，她明显有些紧张，将佝偻的背挺得直直的，道：“母后今日实是有些疲了，殿下若是有话，明儿个再说可好？”

　　疯子躲在我身后看着她，忽然发出了两声窃笑。我合袖立在原地，垂眸道：“儿臣只是来规劝母后一句，不能为女子所得的东西，终究不要奢望。”

　　“……我的殿下，”郑骊姬笑起来，显然听出了我的言下之意，“难道我得不到的东西，你就能得到了吗？”

　　疯子抱着我的腰，忽然嘻嘻笑道：“小秋，她好丑。”

　　郑骊姬的身躯猛然一震，垂在身侧的手攥了起来，长指甲上的蔻丹狠狠地嵌进手里，我甚至能看到有血滴顺着掌心流了下来。“母后已经老了；可儿臣年纪尚轻，在这深宫里还有的是光阴可以挥霍。”我站在映着粼粼灯火的珐琅瓶边，声音比方才的她还要冷，“您是个明白人，应该自很久以前就知晓——儿臣身上的毒，并不比母后身上的少。”

　　谁毒得过谁，不到死，又怎能盖棺定论？


	9. 第九章

　　……

　　深宫。城墙。朝堂。

　　日子过得久了，我没来由的感到倦怠。

　　尽管一切都在我铺好的道路上深沉缓慢地行走，渐渐靠近我所希冀的甜美果实，可我始终没有感到丝毫的喜悦之情。有时候我觉得自己像是个垂暮的老人，虽然脸庞上没有枯皱如树皮的痕迹，却早已历尽沧桑。这般心态使我感到恐慌，又在日复一日的皇子生涯中平静下来。

　　若是连这点孤独都忍受不了，我如何能当个帝王？

　　张素素和她腹中婴孩的丧事过后，我变成了众人眼中的行尸走肉。在朝堂上恍惚哀愁，时不时发出莫名的哭音与啜泣，这一切都使群臣和我的兄弟们感到同情。我将自己封闭起来，没人在意我暗地做了些什么，毕竟在他们眼里我只是个失去爱妻的痴情皇子，可怜至极。

　　平德不曾对此说些什么。他不再时常唤我去陪同，甚至没有对张素素的死做出任何表态。我想这宫中的每一个人都对真相心知肚明，却都惶然不肯提起；而平德，他从一开始就是看戏的那个人。

　　布置好身边的警戒后，我便彻底脱离郑骊姬的掌控，冷眼与她划开一条楚河汉界，从母子变为了仇敌。

　　她一定不知道自己体内有条可怕的爬虫，正在成为她每晚睡梦中的魇。

　　“……燕十四。”手中的剑在空中挽出一道银色的花形，我轻拭着它锋利的刃，对梁上悬着的黑影问道，“皇后怎么样了？”

　　黑影沉默了许久，耳旁传来一个闷闷的声音：“昨晚她和老九云雨，事后命十五打了他几棍……除此之外并无其他，皇后娘娘似乎愈来愈暴躁了。”

　　“被一个老太婆逼着行房，想必是极难过的吧。”我轻笑着将手中的剑丢到一旁，说出口的话有几分冷然，“我倒要看看那些燕姓的男儿，还能在她面前撑多久。”

　　燕十四默然不语。

　　一袭蓝影从远处慢慢朝这里飘来，我背着手在梁下走了几步，道：“十四，若郑骊姬此时要杀我，你觉得她有几成的把握？”

　　“……八成。”

　　听到他低沉的声音后，我挑眉道：“可你在我身边。”

　　“有属下在，一成也无。”黑衣人蓦然出现在我脚下，忠诚地俯首道，“十四誓死守护殿下。”

　　剑柄与白玉砖的碰撞之声在不远处响起，我回头一看，一身锦绣蓝衣的疯子正坐在那里好奇地把玩着我的剑，墨发被手巧的宫女扎成长辫，雌雄莫辩的美态令我有一瞬间的恍惚。他光裸的脚踝露在外面，白生生的玉润光泽径直映入眼底，见我看他便抬起头来，笑吟吟地唤道：“小秋。”

　　我朝他张开双臂，他便会意地丢下剑，朝我偎了过来；香软的身躯送到怀里，我伸手探进他的衣襟，在那细致的肌肤上轻轻抚摸，许久才停下手，发出一声悠长的叹息。

　　“去吧十四，下月江浙有雨，漕运河道水线将涨，那个满肚肥肠的三皇子是时候魂断归西了。”

　　燕十四看着我和疯子亲昵的模样，似是知道我们要做些什么，沉默着退了下去。

　　疯子看着他的背影，唇边溢出一抹狡黠的笑，用带着诱惑的目光瞥了我一眼后，便慢吞吞地除掉自己的外裳，只着亵衣朝还残留着昨夜欢好气息的床榻跑去。

　　天气渐热，不久后便又是湿热难耐的梅雨时节。我穿得极少，只伸手一拨便露出了精瘦的胸膛，边解腰带边朝在床榻上眉目含春的疯美人走去。

　　他并没有穿亵裤，雪白的双腿轻轻打开，便露出了那私密的红润之处。同床共枕五年有余，他自然知道哪种姿势能在瞬间诱住我，凤眸里满是得意之色。比少年时成熟了许多的胴体妖娆地在深色的被褥上磨蹭着，他卖力地将自己撩人的姿态展露在我面前，私处欲望的麝香也悄无声息地荡漾开来。

　　我压在他身上，灼热的部位抵在他略显冰凉的腿根，继而缓慢地滑上去，在他柔韧的小腹打了个转。他轻哼一声，媚眼如丝地看着我道：“小秋……好硬……”

　　他主动挺起胸膛，让我的物事在上面留下一道淫靡的湿迹，然后微微启唇，粉舌似是渴望一般探出来，在顶端轻触着流连。乳白的浊液从铃口溢出，沾染了些许在艳红的唇瓣上，被他卷入嘴里细细品着，耐性竟比以往好上许多。

　　我撑起身，手探入他身后那紧致的热地，发觉那里有些红肿，便撤出手指抬起他的下巴，将硬挺的性器缓缓塞了进去。他呜咽着将我吞入，滑嫩的舌头与肉柱相磨的津液从唇边滑落，看得我欲望愈发高涨，不顾他的不适，把性器推入更柔软的喉口。

　　“唔……”疯子许久才适应了自己口中的粗大，双手轻颤着握上我的根部，嘤咛着吞吐起来。布满青筋的肉柱在精致的唇瓣间进出的景色令我有些失神，遂将两膝抵在他的肩前，闭上了双眼。

　　比起福星，我的疯子更像一个性奴。

　　美丽而淫荡的性奴，他总有办法用自己的身体安抚我的情绪，让我在欲望的热潮中找到期盼的平静。

　　拔出快要喷发的性器，我按捺住高潮的冲动，在眼前雪白妖娆的肉体上轻戳着，来到身下的私密之处。疯子被冷落已久的玉茎察觉到我的意图，登时渴望地颤动起来；我轻捏那脆弱的铃口，覆上去握住它与自己时轻时重地摩擦，俯下身去轻咬胸膛上的乳红，执着他垂在一边的手一同套弄起来。

　　“嗯……小秋……痒痒的……嘻嘻……”

　　饥渴的性器得到安抚之后，他居然先我一步喷发了出来，腹下浅淡的草丛泥泞不堪，白浊有些许溅到了我的胸膛上。我垂头朝他的两腿之间看去，那原先肉红的玉茎已经缩成了粉润的一团，与我还狰狞着的巨物相比更显娇小。

　　“你痒什么？”我仍是轻咬着他的乳头，手指伸入他还残留着浊液的口中，逗弄里面的小舌。唇间的那粒嫩肉硬得像小石子一样，在津液的沾染下无比娇艳，我埋首在他的胸膛上捻弄，鼻间尽是薄汗的微香。

　　疯子有些不满地咕哝着，将我揉捏着另一粒乳头的手拉下去，径直探入自己湿润的小穴。“后面痒……”

　　我直起身，抬高他的臀朝那一点微肿的小穴看去，发觉它早已在方才的情潮中变得松软，黏滑的透明液体也分泌出来，沾湿了光滑的会阴。既是疯子难耐，我也不再顾虑些什么，挺身撞入便律动起来。

　　本以为这场情事还能消磨些时候，谁知因我方才坚持得久，被紧热的肉壁包裹后腰身便有些虚软，不过几个来回便尽数泄了进去。“嗯唔……”被热液浇灌进身体深处的疯子仰起脖颈，脚趾微微蜷缩着，整个身体都攀上来抱住我，心满意足地在我脸颊上亲吻，“好爱小秋……”

　　听到他似是毫无意识的爱语，我隐约感到有些怪异。

　　一个疯子，他当真知晓什么是爱？

　　包裹着疲软性器的肉壁蠕动着，他在我怀中轻扭，精致面庞上迷醉的双眼始终凝视着我，不像个四处作恶的疯子，倒像寻常人家的妻子。“小秋，”他神秘地附在我耳边道，“说给你一个秘密听好不好？”

　　我挺了挺腰身，将他撞得呻吟一声，哑声道：“是什么？”

　　疯子的手搭上自己的肚腹，在那里缓缓抚摸着，情事后餍足的脸庞浮上了明媚的神采：

　　“我呀……有小秋的孩子了。”


	10. 第十章

　　我停下动作，撑在疯子身上定定地看着他。

　　疯子没有察觉到我神色的异样，拉起我的手越过那软垂在腿间的玉茎，慢慢覆上他的肚皮。掌心下的肌肤温热而真实，他的小腹平坦一片，并无任何令人生疑的弧度。

　　疯子见我始终没有摸出个所以然来，颇有些幽怨地看了我一眼，拉着我躺倒在他的冰肌玉骨之上，将那柔软的肚腹贴在我的耳畔，低低地笑了一声。许久，我透过耳边的温热听到了沉稳的心跳声，一个在疯子的胸膛，还有一个在深深的腹间，虽然它极其微弱而模糊，听在我耳里却恍如惊雷一般。

　　“……荒唐。”

　　我听到自己恍惚地道了一声。

　　扶着混沌的脑袋披衣而起，我吩咐两个宫人去唤御医来，失神地坐到赤裸的疯子身边，打量起了他的模样。

　　因为这些日子在宫中养得极好，疯子看上去比以前圆润了一些，身躯更加绵软销魂，除此之外并无异常，承欢过后的诱人情态甚是妖娆美艳。我想伸出手去再摸一摸他的肚腹，却又在半空中顿住，分开他的双腿看向那个曾经容纳了我无数次的花地，以及那没有任何畸物的光洁会阴，心中除了疑惑，还有一丝惊惧。

　　“疯子，”我看着他问道，“你可曾来过癸水？”

　　疯子枕在我的大腿上，闻言疑惑地歪头想了想，似乎对那两个字眼很是陌生。

　　我抚摸着他光滑如绸的身躯，心知自己问不出什么，叹了口气便扯过一件外衫为他披上；在最初的惊愕与慌乱过后，此时的我已经全然冷静了下来，只待那学问颇深的老御医前来，为我解释这件诡事。

　　疯子见我没有继续和他欢好的意思，在我身上轻蹭了几下后便失落地抱着我倒下，埋首在我怀中小憩起来。太医院中资辈最长的老御医很快赶了过来，对床榻上的情欲痕迹视而不见，垂首站在我身侧静候吩咐。我驱走传讯的宫人，示意他走上前来，指着怀里的疯子淡淡道：“给他把把脉。”

　　老御医依言俯身，接过我递过去的纤白手腕，抚一抚胡须便凝神把起脉来。疯子在我怀里缩了缩，一副对生人的触碰极其厌恶的样子。不多时，老御医搭在疯子脉上的手一颤，神色忽然变得古怪起来：“殿下，这是……这是……”

　　眼见他苍老的脸上流露出和方才的我同样的情绪，我心下已经明了几分，挑眉道：“是什么，说吧。”

　　老御医砰然在我面前跪下，正色道：“回殿下，是喜脉。”

　　闻言，疯子的眼睛亮了亮，双手放在自己的肚腹上温柔地轻抚着，看向我的目光颇有些得意之色。我透过他松散的外衫直直地向下看去，恰看到他那隐约有些充血肿胀的玉茎在视野中招摇，蹙起眉道：“喜脉？本宫和他同床共枕多年，倒是不知还有女子的躯体会生成这般模样。”

　　这老御医是自前朝起就居于太医院的遗臣，姑且算是七品官中的一等，既然他说是喜脉，那便不会错了。见我并没有勃然大怒，以信口开河之罪严惩于他，老御医站起身，面上的情绪显得有些微妙，半晌迟疑着道：“殿下，男生子之事固然惊世骇俗，然而天下奇闻异事极多，却也不是没有过。老臣听闻有些龙凤双胎会因种种缘故，在母体中异变，姊妹杂肢混入男婴体内，未出生则已死；若这个男婴具有自己姊妹的育器，在年长时受孕便并非无稽之谈了。”

　　疯子听得有些懵懂，不由自主地将肚子护得紧了些。“原来如此。”我埋首在疯子顺滑的青丝间，极为坦然地接受了这个匪夷所思的事实，心中甚至有些微微的喜悦。与疯子温存了片刻后，我看向呆立的老御医，挑眉问道：“那他生下来的孩子，可会有什么异常？”

　　老御医直愣愣地看着我们，像是猛然想起什么一般僵在那里，枯朽如松的身躯隐隐颤动起来，继而死死地盯着疯子，仿佛下一刻就要将他看穿。我没有理会他的异常，将膝上的疯子外衫系好，轻笑道：“既然怀了，便生下来，作为我朝的嫡皇孙。”

　　与疯子在一起的这些日子，我似乎从不会有过分的愕然，仿佛无论出现何种诡事，都是顺理成章的。

　　嘴唇上传来温热的触感，疯子极兴奋地抱住我的肩，旁若无人地亲了上来。肿胀的玉茎隔着柔滑的衣料摩擦在我的小腹，他舔舔嘴唇，看向我的眼神变得迷离起来。

　　“殿下，恕老臣僭越……这个孩子要不得啊！”老御医在呆滞许久后，终于颤抖着回过神来，哆嗦着看向疯子，“他、他原本就是乱伦之子，若和殿下违背天纲以男身产子，恐是不祥……”

　　他的话音戛然而止，脸庞上浮出一层死寂的灰态。

　　“你方才说什么？”脑海中困扰我已久的雾霭因这句话缓缓散开，一个极不可思议的念头从心头涌出，使我再也无法佯装平静，推开疯子拧起眉道，“他是……乱伦之子？”

　　死寂的颜色仍在老御医眼底时浅时深地映着。他原本就浑浊的双眼逐渐变得空洞，抱起自己的医箱跌跌撞撞地离去，口中念念有词：“造孽啊……都是在造孽啊……”

　　我冷眼看着他消失在视野中，并未唤宫人去阻拦。

　　平德，原来这就是那个埋藏在深宫多年的秘密，你造的孽。

　　……

　　许久，待疯子早已在我怀中沉沉睡去，呼吸变得匀长起来时，我对梁上凭空出现的一抹黑影道：“十五，怎么回来得如此之晚？”黑影还未做声，我收回抚在疯子肚皮上的手，又平声道：“郑骊姬如何了？”

　　悬在梁上的燕十五逐渐现出了身形，恭敬地答道：“虽有余力，命不久矣。”

　　“……好极。”我从凌乱而淫靡的床榻边起身，取出挂在一旁的剑，出鞘后瞥了一眼锋利的刃，冷笑道，“记得给她留一口气，千万别在我动手之前就轻易死掉。”

　　除非郑骊姬拖着残损的身子不自量力地对我下手，否则我定要让她活到最后，好好尝一尝沦为阶下囚的滋味。

　　“是。”

　　我放下床帐，遮住疯子熟睡的美丽胴体，转眼看着老御医不久前战过的地方，扬眉道：“方才我们谈的话，你可都听见了？”

　　燕十五比燕十四木讷迟钝些，默认般将目光落在那里，思索了一阵后便道：“属下这便去善后。”

　　“不必。”我摆摆手，抬眼望向老御医消失的方向，叹息道，“他应该知晓泄出这个惊天秘密的代价。明早皇城之中怕是有一场丧事，不是自缢，便是投井。”

　　燕十五愣怔半晌，悟了。

　　“乱伦是么？”我转身看着床帐间若隐若现的人，目光变得幽深起来，“好，越乱越好。”


	11. 第十一章

　　……

　　身在江浙的三皇子死了，太医院的七品老御医也死了。

　　“近些日子宫中真是不太平呢。”来往的宫人常常这么说。

　　说是不太平，可他们却没有因此而烦扰丝毫。皇城中的气候还湿热着，宫女们穿着荷粉的薄裙，与掌事的太监一起在狭长的回廊中悠悠地端着金盘银盏踱步；偶尔会有一些得了十万火急的差事匆匆走来，撞见我之后便羞红了一张粉面，从地上娇柔地站起，连提裙的动作都很迟缓，朝我暗送秋波的同时，眼眸里充斥着异样的渴望。

　　我心情好的时候，并不介意弯下身来扶她们一扶；心里也在盘算着，哪个可以入我的后宫当贵人，哪个可以为即将退位的平德殉葬。

　　我走到西宫的一潭死泉旁，看着静寂无澜的泉水中倒映着自己的身影。我的身段似乎又拔高了些，当真是个俊俏的少年郎，印堂也隐有红光，分明有着大事将成的喜气。

　　真龙之貌？我暗笑自己。

　　踩在青石板铺成的幽径上，我循着潺潺的水声缓慢前行。疯子有孕后我不准他去偏远的地方戏耍，见他又耐不住寂寞，便吩咐工部的人在侧宫旁的竹林中挖了口.活泉，四处铺满松软的鸟羽，这才勉强允许他走远些。

　　疯子穿着宽松的袍子，蹲在活泉边伸手抓着里面的锦鲤，编成长辫的发柔软地垂在胸前，赤着脚在纯白的羽毛毯上四处奔跑，口中不断发出嘻嘻的笑声；宫女们怕他摔倒，便只得跟着跑，被他戏弄得灰头土脸，见我回来便像看到救星一般惶然行礼，纷纷在我的眼神示意下退下了。

　　“小秋！”疯子笑吟吟地扑过来，径直将我推倒在柔软的羽毛上，舔着浅红的嘴唇亲着我的脸颊，一双手又不安分地在我身上摸索起来。

　　见周身已不再有宫人环绕，只余下暗处的几个燕姓影卫，我撑着身子坐起来，有些无奈地制住他的双手：“疯子，你做什么？”

　　疯子弯着一双水盈盈的眸，仍是不依不饶地抱上来：“……要小秋抱。”

　　凉滑的手指从我的胸膛滑到小腹，带来阵阵异样的麻痒。他伏过来亲吻我的脖颈，蛇一样灵活的身躯紧贴着我滑下，长长的衣摆也撩了起来。“不行。”我推开他，不出所料地看见他宽松的袍子下光滑一片，红润抬头的部位极妖艳地晃荡在我眼前，没有丝毫的遮掩。

　　“小秋好久没碰疯子了。”疯子嘟着嘴，似是有些委屈，半晌闷闷地从我身上爬下来，背过身去坐在羽毛上不再吱声了。

　　稀薄的日光透过竹影洒在疯子白皙的肩头，我低声笑着凑上前去，一把将他揽进怀里，手探进衣袍贴在他的胸腹上缓缓摩挲，抚摸了好一会儿光滑圆润的肚皮，越过淡色的草丛握住那根耸立的物事，在他的低吟声中抚弄了起来。

　　“小秋……嗯……”他仰靠在我的肩上，柔软的臀不断地磨蹭着我的下身，继而侧过头来亲吻，红润的舌尖嬉戏着在我的嘴唇上流连，软如春水般深入进去，在欲望的驱使下与我缠绵。

　　我轻咬了一下他的嘴唇，握在玉茎上的手飞快地套弄了几个来回，便使他嘤咛着泄了出来。“忍耐些时候吧，若伤了孩子，可有你这个食人精气的妖精后悔的。”我擦去手上弥漫着麝香的白浊，拍了一下他蠢蠢欲动的翘臀，转而拿起那双柔软的手敷在了自己的下身。

　　疯子微红着脸为我套弄，细腻的指腹丝毫不逊色于那紧致的肉穴，绵软如绸的触感很快使我热硬起来，愈发大力地在那掌心的包裹下抽动。意乱情迷间，我感到自己的顶端触上了一个热嫩的小口，正被它蠕动着吸吮进去。“……孩子很乖，不会受伤的。”疯子说着身躯一沉，便让我进入到了深处。

　　我无奈地叹了口气，起身将他摆成较为省力的跪趴姿势，埋头缓慢地冲撞了起来。疯子满足地呻吟了一声，身体与我结合得更加紧密；胯下玉茎也再度昂起，沾湿了那片柔滑的衣料。我撩开袍子亲吻着他光裸的脊背，手绕到他的胸前轻柔地按捏。那白润的胸膛虽然没有像女人一样鼓涨起来，两颗红珍珠似的乳头却妖艳异常，摩擦在指腹间的乳晕很是晶莹丰满。

　　疯子被我顶得娇喘连连，已经圆润了一大圈的腰腹没有以前灵活，便小心翼翼地将我的性器吐出来，翻过身抱着我的脖颈嘟囔道：“要亲亲。”

　　我看了他一会儿，朝着那两瓣红唇吻过去，吸吮着甜腻津液的同时，双手也在他的腰臀上揉捏。失去温暖包裹的性器抵在他略有凸起的肚皮上，香汗淋漓的躯体渐渐上移，晶莹的乳珠便被他送到了我的口中。我吻着他的胸膛，舌尖向下勾勒在他的肚皮上，侧耳倾听着里面的声响，嘴角有了一丝笑意。

　　伏在疯子肚腹上的时候，他的玉茎颤巍巍地抵着我的下巴，在那里留下一些湿滑的热液。我低眼朝他的腿间看去，那光洁如小童的肉柱正羞赧地竖在面前，仿佛在期待什么一般。沐浴过后的私处有些芬芳的味道，我的唇舌从他的肚皮上滑下，执着那根漂亮的肉柱看了好一会儿，试探着低头，在上面亲了一下。

　　今日我的心情，未免也太好了些。

　　“小、小秋……”疯子的整个身子都绷直起来，玉茎在我口中轻轻地动了动，继而甜媚地呻吟起来。未经人事的软物在唇舌间愈发热胀，柔嫩的肉冠淌出些许像是妇人乳汁的白液。我想起昔日疯子将我吞入到深处的情形，有些好奇地想要尝试一番，却在那顶端抵到喉口时就不适地撤了出来，皱着眉擦了擦嘴角的浊液。

　　疯子泛着薄红的身躯躺在我身下激动地起伏着，双手握住自己沾染着涎水的肉柱大力地揉搓，艳红的穴口再次凑上来抵住我勃起的性器，妖魅地看着我道：“小秋穿黄色的衣裳一定很好看。”

　　我一滞，眯着眼睛问道：“你方才说什么？”

　　疯子窃笑着坐起身来，撩开我的衣衫露出赤裸的胸膛，垂头在上面轻吻着，清晰地说道：“黄色的衣裳，给小秋穿。”说罢，那根正在被双手揉搓着的肉柱痉挛了几下，喷发在我的胸膛和小腹上。

　　若在以前，他一言不发地将秽物染在我身上，我定会勃然大怒呵斥一番；可此时的我非但没有丝毫怪罪的意思，反而像得到谶语一般呆愣片刻，抱着他低声笑道：“我的疯子，有朝一日我穿上黄色的衣裳，你就是那个戴凤冠的人。”

　　疯子见我面露喜色，自己也高兴起来，扑过来为我清理身上溅到的物事，顺道在我还未得到满足的身躯上点火。灵滑的舌头撩过暗色的乳尖，带来一阵刺激的微麻，我低喘着制住他正欲坐上来的动作，道：“用嘴巴。”

　　他眨眨眼睛，顺从地俯下身去，用那香润的唇舌熟稔地挑逗着我的欲望，将它整个吞入到喉间。我抚摸着他的发丝，在热潮的驱使下慢慢地将蓄积的白浊一股股发泄出来，然后扯了一方白帕擦擦疯子的嘴角，漫不经心地对身后道：“十五，十四的任务完成了么？”

　　疯子柳眉一蹙，似乎很厌恶别人看到我高潮的模样，移开唇舌将自己裸露的白臀盖住，坐到我怀里闷闷地嘟囔了一句。我的掌心在他凸起的肚腹上流连，悠然地听着身后那人的答话：“回殿下，就在三日后。”

　　“三日后。”我叹息着道，“比预想中的快了些。”

　　身后沉默了一阵后，凭空落下一幅老旧的画卷。我将它展开端详了一阵，挑眉道：“长公主平娆？”

　　画卷上是一张和疯子相差无几的脸，一个穿着繁丽宫裙的妖娆女子，也和平德有几分相像。偎在我怀里的疯子探出头来，好奇地与我一同打量着她，然后捏捏自己的脸蛋，仿佛在纳闷他是什么时候穿着裙裳被画师画了下来。“……疯子，这是你的母妃。”我说着合起画卷，交到了疯子手里。

　　他懵懂地在我怀中扭了扭，摇头道：“疯子没有母妃。”

　　我淡淡地抚着他的发，并没有再说些什么。

　　我早该知道那个为平德诞下皇长子的女人，是他的至亲至爱。先帝失踪的长公主，冷宫里不知名姓的弃妃，平德的亲姐姐。

　　上一辈的秘密就算不说，我也能隐约猜出几分；多年来的猜想得到证实，我除却讶然，也并没有觉得难以接受。平德这些日子似乎有些不适，像是蓄满元气的身体在一夜之间被掏空，除却上朝便是默默地在深宫中诵佛，仿佛对我的动静一概不知。求取圣泉水之事因为二皇子的死，被视为不祥之兆不了了之，钦天监不再向平德提及此事，平德亦不再关心，只由着自己的身子萧条下去。

　　他和我已然在宫中成为陌路人，偶尔会在朝堂上拿那双始终平静无波的眼睛看我一眼，不再唤我侍候或下棋。我知道在他身边只要有孙婕妤便已足够，他交予了那个长得像平娆的女人绝对的信任。

　　和这般暮气沉沉的帝王斗争，我实在是有些不快活。

　　“十五，随本宫去看看那个可悲的女人吧。”疯子又跑到了活泉边逗弄锦鲤，我站起身来冷声道，“但愿她还有最后一口气在，不至于让本宫太过无趣。”


	12. 第十二章

　　……

　　……

　　……

　　“我嫁与平德的那一年十四岁，因为爹是陪伴先帝平修出生入死的开国大将军，极早退位的平修便允了我做平德的皇后。我自小就喜欢他，被乳娘做了凤冠华服的打扮进入到宫中时，我以为天下之至乐也不过如此了。”

　　“我是姬妾生的庶女，平德有个同母姐姐名唤平娆，早些时候嫁了我爹做妻。一个住在郑国公的将军府，一个居于深宫，我们之间能有什么牵连？哈，尚且年幼的我怎么会知道，平娆这个娼妇会勾引自己的亲弟？”

　　“我撞破了平娆和平德的好事，身为皇后的我太过软弱，只能整日在景阳宫里哭。我相信平德是爱我的，他只不过是受到了娼妇的引诱，所以我就想杀了平娆。”

　　“一个无权无势的皇后想杀了长公主，谈何容易？这个恶毒的念头只不过存在于心底，直到有个人把它变为现实。皇帝平修也撞破了他们的好事，在他的授意下我终于有了自己的卫队，有了除掉平娆的能力。当时的我天真得很，根本没有去想平修究竟为何要杀自己的亲骨肉，也不知道后来会发生那样龌龊恶心的荒唐事。”

　　“软禁了平娆之后我发现，这个娼妇居然有了身孕。亲姐弟生出的孩子，定是又痴又残又傻，怎能便宜他在未出世的时候就随着母亲一起去了呢？我要看着他出生，我要保护他长大，我要让平德永远看着他，记住他乱伦的罪孽。”

　　“疯子出生了，平娆死了。平德觉得有愧于我，竟没有对我惩罚半分，就连我捧着随疯子一起生下来的婴孩残肢去见他，他也无动于衷，只是自那之后便对我避而不见，也不管我私下的动静，仿佛这皇城中从未有过皇后。后来我才知道，他之所以会对我如此纵容，漠视平娆的死，全都是因为平修！”

　　“我一个人在景阳宫凄凄过了五年，照看那平娆生下的疯子从襁褓到垂髫。他生来便对我极为排斥，宁愿跟着宫里的傻嬷嬷也不愿触碰我半分，常年疯癫痴傻地在泥坑里打滚，我便也随他去疯，仍盼着平德能有朝一日踏入景阳宫，还待我如常。终有一日我忍不住跑到蟠龙殿，窥见了正在龙床上翻滚的两人，直到这时我才知道——平修才是真正的娼妇。”

　　“恶心，恶心！姐弟乱伦算得了什么？父子相奸才是这天下最大的丑事！自那一刻起，我的心就死了，只余下报复的恶意与仇恨。我给平修下了药，我怀上了平德的兄弟——也就是你。我想看看他究竟会如何处置他的枕边人兼父亲，如何处置我这个作恶多端的皇后。”

　　“可平德依然什么也没说，什么也没做，好像我所做的恶事对他来说都不痛不痒。后来，平修悄无声息地在这宫中消失了；再后来，平德身边多了个孙婕妤。我常常在想，他究竟爱的是平娆还是平修？无论是谁，他都是这天下最造孽的人！”

　　“平秋，你对我来说不是一颗棋子，而是一个眼中钉。我曾经有多爱平德，就有多恨你。生下你的这十几年来，我几乎无时无刻不在盼望着你死！若非你遇到了那疯子，正合我报复的心思，你早就死了！”

　　我平静地听着面前这个状似疯癫的老太婆痴狂的言语，顺手提起茶壶，为自己倒了一杯凉茶。郑骊姬枯皱的手敲在白玉的桌面，像落地的枯叶般没有任何声响。她的牙齿已经残缺不堪，讲话的时候断断续续，仿佛随时都有可能在我面前咽气。

　　乱，真是乱；孽，真是孽。

　　我兀自感叹着，悠然吹开浮在水面上的一片茶叶。

　　“我日复一日地在这深宫中做有名无实的皇后，若不夺权，还能做些什么？新朝的根基尚不牢固，我爹在西北有兵权，我有可供驱使的亲信，良莠不齐的朝廷更是收买军心人心的好地处；只要步步为营，我以为自己有朝一日定能将平德踩在脚下，亲自砍下他的脑袋。谁知到头来，我连你这个懦弱的亲儿子都逃不过。”

　　郑骊姬咧嘴凄然地笑着，曾经妩媚美丽的脸庞早已变得枯朽而可怖，看在我眼里滑稽至极。

　　“郑骊姬，你早就错了。”我啜着茶水，神色从容地说道，“打从一开始，斗的就只有我和平德而已。你所谓的亲信，都不过是在平德的默许下为你排遣寂寞的小卒，照着你编排的剧本为你演戏而已。你在我身边安插的眼线，如今都已成了我的人；那些作为男宠的影卫，也都成了我的男宠。”

　　郑骊姬愣道：“你……你说什么？”

　　“你这个又蠢又自以为是的老女人给不了他们满足，便只有我来给。燕姓的十八影卫，半数都曾在我身下承过欢……”我看着她小指上熠熠生辉的凤戒，嘲讽地低声笑道，“燕十四，他最得我的宠爱，如今更是愿为我赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”

　　苍老的母亲用那双浑浊的眼睛看着我，身躯渐渐颤抖起来。“听上去的确是有些残忍，有些荒唐。”我冷笑着凑上前去，伸出手指描摹着她面上的皱纹，意味深长地道，“但儿臣的淫性，不是您给的吗？”

　　我站起身，满意地打量着这座冷宫中的偏殿，许久才回过头去，声音空寂而虚渺地缭绕在梁上：

　　“我是下一代的皇帝，可惜母后无福，怕是当不了太后了。”

　　郑骊姬枯皱的脸颊忽然泛起了波纹，虫形的物事在上面若隐若现地攀爬，使她的面容变得更加可怖。我走到她面前摘下她的凤冠，将那一头白雪般的发放出来，看着她叹气道：“郑骊姬，你若给予过我一丝一毫的温情，我也不至于会在今日迫害你至此。母亲这两个字，你怎配得上？”

　　话音落下的时候，郑骊姬坍塌的鼻孔中冒出一条赤色的长虫，掉在白玉桌上蠕动着攀爬，钻入到茶水已尽的瓷壶中不动了。“母后，还记得它吗？”我掀开壶盖朝里面看了一眼，将它推到郑骊姬眼下，阴恻恻地说道，“前些日子自缢的老御医，是前朝皇帝为泡制长生酒从苗疆请去的药师，这条虫也是你向他讨来对付平娆的，若没有红颜供它侵蚀，就会死。你不会知道它在平娆死后有多么寂寞，悄悄地潜进寝宫当着儿臣的面将母后赐予儿臣的美姬吸成枯槁老妇。儿臣见它可怜，便就此豢养起来，想不到竟有朝一日用在了始作俑者身上。”

　　郑骊姬已再无一丝言语的气力了。

　　“母后，素素和儿臣的孩子死得好惨，我定要让你死得比她苦痛上千倍。”

　　郑骊姬依旧不言。

　　“母后，您所做的最蠢的一件事，就是不分青红皂白地早早杀了张素素。张素素虽是庶女，却在家中深得宠爱；助她的夫君我当上皇帝，是她的遗愿，痛失爱女的父亲又怎能不从呢？张翰林虽然只是一介侍讲学士，城府却极深，与这方圆百里的卫所及都督关系融洽，且在参加科举之前还是地方名偷，那些花花绿绿的符牌如今都在儿臣手里，应有尽有。”

　　“……就算你窃取了符牌又能怎样？”许久，郑骊姬终于低笑着出了声，“如此唐突地推平德下位，天下谁人会依你？”

　　我逗弄着茶壶中的赤色长虫，神色悠然如初：“在市井传言中，妖后郑骊姬已经挟持了奄奄一息的皇帝，朝中官员尽数为其傀儡，地方更是有奉你为教母的恶人土匪为非作歹，以诛妖后之名被劝进上位，谁人不依？前朝的南亭老人手握江浙三十八家武人大宗的诏令，借着河线上涨乘漕船渡来，只要你人头一落地，便万事大吉了。”

　　面前的老妇颤巍巍地伸出手来摸了摸自己的脖颈，抖着声道：“……这天下总有知道真相的人，你不会这么如意的。”

　　“母后，儿臣喜欢您的天真。待我登上这帝位，史官服从于谁？天下服从于谁？”我冷笑道，“我给予皇城的百姓温饱，我免除旱涝之地的赋税，吃饱的人全拿着我的钱去街市去酒楼，饥饿的人尚没有忧心天下的余力，谁会有闲心来评判我平秋是否配做皇帝？帝王家的事，他们这些只知温饱的蝼蚁是不会在意的。”

　　“过几日将会一黑一白两队人马进到皇城中来，一方是我的人，一方是你的人。”看着郑骊姬浑浑噩噩的模样，我的心中涌起一丝快意，“届时这皇城中的所有百姓都会看到，他们大义灭亲的五皇子是如何除掉谋朝篡位的妖后郑骊姬的。”

　　眼下，一头白发散落在光洁的地砖上，郑骊姬虚弱地倒了下去。

　　“儿臣会满足母后报复平德的愿望，他会和你在同一天死去；若是有缘，来生你们还可以做一对鸳鸯。”我弯下身去轻抚她的脸颊，慢慢地褪下了她小指上的凤戒，“睡吧，母后。”


	13. 第十三章

　　……

　　梅雨时漕运河道的水线一直在涨，没有人知道皇城之中将会掀起一场腥风血雨。

　　大乱初始的那一天，以郑骊姬的名义闯入皇城的叛兵叛将深宫重重包围了起来，在我的吩咐下有条不紊地动作着；哪些人要惨死在刀枪之下，哪些人只需受些轻伤，我都给出了明确的指示，站在高墙之上看着他们的演绎，心中无比快意。

　　身后的宫女尖叫一声，血便溅到了我的袖口。宫里乱作一团，金银碗盏洒满脚下，每个仓皇逃命的人在我身边乱窜，而我则神色从容地走在他们之间，没有人来得及思索为何我会毫发无损，也没有人知道我即将成为下一个穿黄衫的人。

　　我掀开精致繁复的帘，看到平德正倚在孙婕妤的双膝上熟睡。他穿着玄色的衣衫，俊美的面容似乎比前些日子苍老了许多，原本修剪整齐的胡须变得有些邋遢凌乱，一头墨色的长发也掺杂着些许银丝，长睫疲惫地颤动着，并没有意识到我的到来。

　　孙婕妤在看到我走进来的那一瞬间，神色分明变得紧张起来，紧紧地抱着怀里的平德，将他护在自己身边。我轻笑着走上前去，只一掌便把这个柔弱的女人推到了一旁，俯身撑在平德上方，轻声唤道：“父皇。”

　　平德慢慢地睁开了双眼，像我又像疯子的青眸倒映着我的影子，神色一如既往的平静。“父皇，城里变天了。”我抽出腰间的长剑，将那因淬毒而变绿的刃亮在平德面前，似是无意地朝上面吹了口气。

　　他看了那毒刃一眼，淡淡地道：“是么。”

　　这个苦命的皇帝死到临头还能这么从容。我蹙了蹙眉又道：“父皇，儿臣想当皇帝。”

　　他看了不远处咳血的孙婕妤一眼，仍是淡淡地道：“是么。”

　　尖刃从空中扫过的声音响起，我的剑直指平德的喉口，握着剑的手忽然颤抖起来。我从不惧怕平德的攻心之术，但我却惧怕这个人。他的从容与淡泊一而再再而三地将我击溃，浇熄我心中快意的火焰，使我在挫败的同时再无一丝屠戮的欲望。我曾经想过要将他踩在脚下肆意蹂躏，然而对于早已禅悟的平德来说，这些都不过是过眼烟云。

　　“不是想当皇帝么？”平德见我迟迟不动作，低声笑道，“为何要迟疑？杀了朕，你就是皇帝了。”

　　我静静地看了他许久，收回手中的剑，转而将他压在了龙榻之上。“父皇从未亏待过我，我为何要杀父皇？”

　　平德空寂的眼神终于有了一丝波澜。他任由我撕开他的薄衫，压在身下肆意摸索，直到我已经暧昧地在他耳边呼出热气时，才微微皱了眉：“你这是做什么？”

　　“父皇，您还年轻着……”我伸指勾勒着他的五官，对他神似疯子、却又比疯子多了神武英气的面容十分满意。“我也想尝尝自己父皇的滋味，哦不，是兄弟的滋味。”说着，我啄了一下他有些苍白的嘴唇，伸手探入到亵裤中去，在那私密之处缓缓摸索了起来，“皇兄，入土之前能让臣弟疼爱一番，也算死得其所了。”

　　平德神色恍惚地看着我，也不知是在透过我看哪个人。他一直没有被我挑起欲望，反而是只想羞辱他一下的我感到了些许燥热。平德的身躯优美而结实，虽然双腿因病痛而有些萎弱，却丝毫不影响我的兴致。我一把扒下他的亵裤，也不顾背后那个重伤的女人惊惧的眼神，抵在他的两腿之间便要粗鲁地插进去。

　　就在这时，我听到了平德的叹息：“平秋啊平秋，你既是个聪明人，也是个傻子。”

　　我的动作一滞，随即冷笑了一下，仍是朝着那个暗色的穴口撞了进去。“平德，既然我是个傻子，你又为何要放任我这个傻子在你眼皮底下动作多年？”我在他身上发狠地律动着，看着那暗色的血染红两人的衣摆，“只是因为有愧于郑骊姬，便害得自己……承欢在兄弟身下？”

　　被干涩的甬道紧绞着的热物自下而上地贯穿，平德被我顶得眉头轻蹙，却没有露出任何痛苦的神色。他的身子虽不及疯子白润细滑，却也别有一番滋味，我被鲜血润滑的性器很快在他体内找到了征服的快感。我俯下身去吻他，手指抠着他胸膛上的暗色乳粒，本想让他在死之前再享受一番乱伦的快感，可他的性器却始终沉寂在两腿间，没有任何抬头的迹象。

　　我扇了他一耳光，愈发大力地冲撞那干涩的肉穴，余光瞥见那个孙婕妤的双眼已经变得空洞起来。我听到身侧有帘子掀开的响动，侧过头去的时候，疯子正愣愣地倚在那里，目光游移在平德的脸庞和我们身下的鲜血之间，垂在身侧的手缓缓握了起来。

　　窗外的厮杀声已渐渐停歇，血腥之气弥漫在整个皇宫，平德憔悴地闭着双眼，已然出气无多。“小、小秋……”疯子惊惶地唤着我，还未踉跄地走过来，眼角竟淌下了泪水。

　　这是我第一次看到疯子流泪，以往不论是撞见我和侧妃们欢好，还是被我严惩，都从未掉过半滴泪水。仍埋在平德体内的物事软了下来，我缓缓从紧致的甬道中退出来，低声对不远处的疯子道：“疯子，过来。”

　　疯子摇摇晃晃地走了过来，光裸的双足隐约有些被乱草划出的血痕。我一把将他揽进怀里，本以为他会向我撒娇求欢，谁知他却直直地凝视着平德，泪水不住地顺着下巴向下淌去。

　　平德疲惫地睁开双眼，吃力地伸出手去摸了摸疯子的脸颊：“还记得我么？”

　　疯子的掌心覆上平德的手，喃喃地流着泪道：“……父皇。”

　　不知为何，这般父子的温馨场面看在我眼里相当令人烦躁。我把疯子抱过来，自己也从榻边站起，冷冷地扫了平德一眼。“平德，他在哪儿？”想起那个被郑骊姬称作娼妇的男人，我皱紧了眉道，“我真正的父皇在哪儿？”

　　平德沉默了很久，久到，我以为他就要这么睡过去了。

　　“我将要去哪儿，他就在哪儿。”

　　这句话落下的时候，平德的手也垂了下来。

　　疯子默默地看了他许久，挣扎着脱离我的怀抱，为他把衣衫披好，伏在他的胸膛上啜泣了起来。那声音原本极小，随着平德温度的流失渐渐加大，最终抱着他的尸体嚎啕起来。“父皇……父皇……”疯子似是想起了什么一般，不停地念叨着父皇，泪水滴滴落在平德的胸口。

　　身后，一把锋利的短刃忽然朝着我的腰间刺了过来。我随手制住那个不自量力的女人，一掌拍在了她的肩上。“你为什么要这样对他！！！”孙婕妤倒在地上痛苦地蜷缩着，看向平德凄然地道，“你不知道皇上这些年过得有多苦，有多累，他才是最可怜的人……”

　　我漠然地看着她，转过身去缓缓走到了窗前。

　　宫中幽静的小道上又淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，落在地上泛起虚渺的热雾。不远处的景阳宫荒凉异常，我与疯子初遇的竹林依然常青，寂静而萧瑟。

　　梅雨过后，不久便又是一年清秋。

　　“滚开！你这个肮脏的东西不配碰皇上！”身后传来沉闷的倒地声，我回头一看，踉跄着站起的孙婕妤一把推开了疯子，抱起平德恶狠狠地朝他叫喊。疯子猝不及防地摔倒在地，肚腹霎时遭到了重击，带着泪痕的脸立刻变了色。

　　我看到他的下身溢出了些许黑污的鲜血，心头顿时咯噔一声，走过去将他抱了起来。孙婕妤还在疯疯癫癫地叫嚷着，我没功夫理会这个疯了的女人，抱着疯子便快步走出这座四处弥漫着血气的宫殿，沉声道：“十四。”

　　燕十四沉默着出现在我身前，接过疯子便使出轻功朝太医院飞去。

　　太医院的群臣除却前朝的老御医，便只剩下一些极早就跟随郑骊姬的新臣，能为我所用的早已留下，个别顽固分子也都铲除干净，应是不会再有什么差池。我看看时候，心道自己这个戏子是时候上台了，于是换上一身戎服，接过燕十五递来的黑匣子便朝着城门口策马奔去。

　　这些年来除却祭天秋猎，我出宫的次数根本寥寥无几，百姓从未见过我的真面目，也不知晓我究竟是个什么样的人，正方便了我的行事。漫天细雨中，我抱着黑匣子登上城墙，对着城中万千仓皇百姓喊道：“诸君莫慌，妖后郑骊姬已死！”

　　说罢打开黑匣子，露出一个精致而鲜血淋漓的人头来。

　　城中百姓一惊，继而交头接耳地小声议论起来。“这是哪位将军？”“我朝从未有过如此年轻的将军，怕是皇子吧？”眼看疑惑的浪潮已持续得差不多，便有我的人在其中说道，“是五皇子平秋！”

　　百姓们自然知晓我是唯一的嫡皇子，妖后郑骊姬的亲儿子，于是更为惊骇，纷纷朝我手中的人头看来。

　　这当然不是郑骊姬的人头，如今的她已经苍老得不成样子，我只托人用牛皮做了一个仿物，并照着记忆中的模样为它细细描了妆，使它看起来正是一个祸国妖后的模样。我控制着自己的表情，努力做出一副在孝与忠之间纠结矛盾的模样，苦痛地抱着它说道：“母亲郑氏妖祸宫廷多年，而我年纪幼小毫不知情，如今才惊觉她竟是想要谋朝篡位、自立为女帝！大平氏皇朝才不过传了两代皇帝，怎能毁在一个妖后手上！父皇待我不薄，我自幼便习得一身精良武艺，盼望一朝一日为父皇排忧解难，谁知我今日救驾太迟，父皇已是……已是……”

　　我说着哽咽起来，不多时便潸然泪下。

　　“如今我手刃至亲，还了天下安宁，可也痛如刀绞，无颜再顶着妖后之子、弑母之孽的名头苟活于世，这般便先行一步归去，为城中死去的精兵将士们殉葬！”说着，我拔剑做出自刎的样子，极快极狠地朝自己的颈间挥去。

　　果然在下一刻，我的手腕便被一颗石子砸中，吃痛地松开了手中的剑。

　　德高望重的南亭老人扮作普通百姓的模样，站在人群之中捋着胡子叹气道：“五殿下，妖后与你不过是血脉相连，她的罪孽无须你来承担。城中现下仍是兵荒马乱、不可收拾，国不可一日无君，殿下若是先行去了，我们这些百姓可该如何是好？”

　　我恍然大悟地收起剑，沉重地颔首道：“有理，如今郑氏余孽还未彻底铲除，天下是需一位新帝治理。二皇兄与三皇兄命薄，而四皇兄德才兼备，乃是新帝的不二人选；我这便派人快马加鞭去西南，将他请回来。”

　　话音刚落，皇城中的百姓便又窃窃私语起来。

　　人群中躲藏的燕姓影卫适时地喊了一声：“四皇子分明平庸至极，在西南归治流官多月也未见其功，又是后宫小妃所出，于情于理都不及大义灭亲的五皇子，请五殿下登基！”

　　“这话讲得在理，五皇子才是德才兼备的治国之选，请殿下登基！”

　　“请殿下登基！”

　　……

　　我看着脚下沸腾的人群，将盛有人头的黑匣子置于身侧，站起身来环顾着烟雨之下的皇城。

　　这便是锁了我多年的地方，也将是锁住我余生的地方。

　　天下，已为我所有。


	14. 第十四章

　　……

　　我坐在冷宫的某座偏殿里，为自己苍老的母亲梳妆。

　　铜镜中倒映着我们的面容，一个俊秀如初，一个行将就木。桃木梳从雪白的发间垂下，我侧坐在她身边，细心地为她盘着发辫，仿佛我们本来就是一对温馨的母子。“母后，儿臣的龙袍好看么？”见她的目光始终呆滞地胶着在镜中的我身上，我便笑着举袖问道。

　　郑骊姬不说话，端着头饰匣子的一双老手抖了抖，颤巍巍地从里面取出一支金钗。

　　我也拿起一支镶满璀璨宝石的步摇，抬起手来轻巧地为她簪上，又配上其他繁丽的珠玉，很是满意地打量着镜中那装饰怪异的老妇。“母后，儿臣的皇长子就要出生了，待到足月便抱过来给阿嬷看，您一定喜欢得紧。”我在她耳边轻语，本以为这会换来她的些许动静，谁知她仍是呆滞地注视着镜中的我，没有焦点的眼睛看上去有些湿润。

　　猛然间，我明白了她想要什么。

　　我打开梳妆盒，拿起一片腥红的胭脂叶送到嘴边，对着铜镜轻轻地抿了一口，让它在唇上晕开，变得红艳而诱人。郑骊姬的眼睛果然亮了起来，定定地看着如女子般描妆的我，张开几乎已经没了牙齿的嘴唇嗫嚅着，脸上终于有了一丝笑意。

　　我毕竟是郑骊姬的亲子，与桃李年华的她极为相似；她看着镜中的我，只是在看昔日的自己，怀念她曾经有过的芳华。

　　放下画眉的黛笔时，几滴温热的鲜血溅到了我的脸颊上。

　　郑骊姬拿金钗刺穿了自己的头颅。

　　……

　　深宫里的最后一个旧人，就这么在我面前死去了。

　　“母后啊母后，您真是好狠的心。就算是死，也不让儿臣好过。”我抱着她倒下的身躯凄然地笑了笑，伏在她的肩头喃喃道，“要知道儿臣当皇帝的初衷，只是为了能够亲手杀掉你而已。”

　　许久，我撩起染血的龙袍，神色从容地离开了这个空旷又荒凉的冷宫。

　　原本属于郑骊姬的景阳宫，如今已经易主，成了疯子的玩乐之地。我踏在走了无数次的青石小道上，缓缓朝那个唯一能够给予我温暖的地方走去，想到那个即将成为皇后的人，嘴角便不自觉地漾起了笑意。

　　“小秋……”

　　听到宛如百灵的熟悉声音时，我了然地张开双臂，迎了美丽的娇妻进怀。

　　我这些日子不在他身边，疯子的情绪似乎很是焦躁，时常将身边的太监宫女折腾得苦不堪言，只有在看到我时才会放过他们高兴地扑过来，使出浑身解数把我榨干。感到他因有孕而变得丰满的身躯在身上磨蹭，我示意身旁的宫女为我褪下衣袍，抱着他走到了温暖的床榻边。

　　疯子托着下巴看了我半晌，忽然咯咯地笑起来：“小秋看起来好美。”

　　我摸摸脸上的妆容，轻笑了一声便起身将它们尽数洗去。回过头的时候，疯子已经迫不及待地张开了双腿，光滑细腻的私处暴露在我眼前，玉茎在高耸的肚皮下缓缓抬头，褪去莹蓝的长袍朝我诱惑地眨了眨眼睛。我把他侧抱进怀里亲吻，从秀挺的鼻尖一直吻到白润的胸膛；或许是快要生产的缘故，他的身躯比以往更加敏感，艳红的乳头和乳晕始终如樱桃般鼓涨着，仿佛大力吸吮便会涌出甘甜的乳汁。

　　“小秋……嗯……要吸……”见我在他的乳晕边百般挑逗，就是不碰那备受冷落的乳头，他难耐地挺起胸膛邀我采撷，眸里满是乞求的水色。我从善如流地含住一颗轻轻吸吮，他便软了身子瘫倒在我怀里，拉起我的手向他翘起的白臀摸去。

　　就当我开拓得当，插进柔嫩的甬道里律动起来时，疯子忽然低吟一声，柳眉细细地拧了起来。我感到有大股温热的液体从疯子体内溢了出来，浇灌在我的顶端，半晌又顺着我们贴合的缝隙缓缓向外流出；匆忙拔出来向下看去时，我看到了某种异样的秽物。

　　羊水？

　　“十四，快些去叫太医院的人来。”我站起身来平静地对梁上的黑影道，“十五，你出宫去找南亭老人。”

　　……

　　疯子这便是要生了。

　　他没有女子的产道，只能剖腹；而且剖腹得来的物事，也不一定是活物。

　　姐弟乱伦之子与亲叔父生下的婴孩，会是个什么模样？

　　御医们不准我留在疯子身边，帝王见血气亦不是什么好事，我只得苦笑着从气氛紧张的景阳宫中走出来，接过了一份票拟过的折子。跟随着燕姓影卫进到宫中的阁老向我行了一礼，神色复杂地立在端着热水穿梭的宫女之中，斟酌着对我道：

　　“皇上，内务府已备好纳采礼，册立之事择日便可举行，只是皇后无名，这颁诏……”

　　我朝身后看了一眼，道：“凤止，平凤止。”

　　德高望重的阁老一愣，灰白的眉毛皱了皱，似乎觉得这个名字有些不祥。“就这么写。”我懒得再与他纠结此事，想了想又道，“还有，把景阳宫改名为凤止宫，另吩咐工部添两座偏殿。冷宫素来没什么人居住，便拆了建一个小园林吧。”

　　话音刚落，我忽然听到了婴孩的啼哭声。

　　“皇、皇上，他、他……”有年轻的御医跌跌撞撞地跑了出来，眼底弥漫着恐怖的色彩，尖声道，“怪物，是个怪物！”

　　我的脸色冷了下来。

　　接二连三的尖叫声响起，水盆和器皿打翻的声音不绝于耳，待到终于有胆大的宫女将襁褓中的婴孩抱出来时，那个年轻的御医已然人头落地。

　　我掀开薄薄的软被朝里面看去，哭累了的婴孩正在里面静静地沉睡着。他尚不足月，身躯小得可怜，没有一般初生儿皱巴巴的模样，反而十分光洁圆润，五官在柔和的日光下精致异常，睫毛也纤长美丽，比起我来似乎更像他的皇伯父平德。想起平德，我在心中无声地笑了笑，轻柔的眼神探向他的下身。“平安，你是朕的皇子呢，还是朕的公主？”

　　当我看到那与众不同的器官时，第一反应不是愕然，而是幽幽地笑了出来。“原来你既是朕的皇子，也是朕的公主。”小心翼翼地将他递到方才那个宫女的怀中，我看着这群惊惶的宫人，挑眉问道：“方才都谁说了朕的皇长子是怪物？”

　　无人应声。

　　我转过身去，步步踱入还弥漫着血气的寝宫，看着赶来的南亭老人从容地为疯子缝着剖腹的伤口。那尚未缝合的地段漆黑一片，暗红的物事在其中若隐若现，有些触目惊心。

　　“他恐怕是个不祥之物。”南亭老人如是说。

　　我看着疲惫睡去的疯子，抬手摸了摸他的脸颊，叹气道：“不祥也罢……至少，是朕的福星。”

　　……

　　宫人为平安洗浴过后，乳娘将吃饱的他抱了过来，我把玩着手边金光闪闪的物事，示意她把平安幼小的身躯放在了疯子身侧。

　　待到周围只余下我们两人的时候，疯子像往常一样揉着惺忪的眼睛醒来，有些困惑地看着自己身边的平安，继而像是想起了什么似的眼睛一亮，柔柔地看着他道：“我和小秋的孩子，好漂亮。”他伸出指来轻轻戳着平安的小脸，双眼恢复了以往的神采，看着我嗔道：“小秋……”

　　我微微一笑，拉过疯子的手指放在掌心里，将那正在把玩的物事戴了上去。“这是什么？”疯子好奇地比划着，似乎早已忘了它先前的主人。“这是凤戒。”我端详着疯子的小指，与他的手交握在一起，低声道，“戴上它，你便是一国之后了。”

　　夕阳的微光透过窗洒在疯子柔和的脸颊上，他歪过头，似是懵懂又似是欣喜地看着自己的小指道：“我是小秋的……皇后？”

　　小平安在他身旁静静地睡着，我凑上前去，在他的唇边落下一吻。

　　“是，你叫凤止。”

　　帐内一双缱绻人影，窗外一轮浮沉落日。

　　绵绵青山，点点白露。

　　果真又是一年好清秋。

 

　　【全文完】


	15. 第十五章 平德番外1

　　生在乱世中的人似乎只有两条路可走，要么以蝼蚁之躯仓皇逃命，要么以英雄之心揭竿而起。

　　平修属于后者。在我懵懂的儿时记忆里，娘死于乱兵的铁蹄之下，而平修则从被夷平的庄稼地里站起，捡了几个地上的铁蒺藜，带着我和平娆走上了起义的道路。

　　我想这世上除了平修，再无人能称得上英雄二字。年纪幼小的我时常站在军帐旁，看着他褪去破烂不堪的布衣，身着戎装骑在马背上奔腾，矫健的身躯与精壮的胸膛在落日的余晖中闪着古铜色的光泽。他猎来了鲜美的野兔，便带回来交给平娆去烹饪，自己则把我抱在腿上亲昵，或是教我骑射武术。

　　在没有发生那件事之前，他只是我崇敬的父亲。

　　“阿德……”漆黑的帐中燃着昏黄的蜡烛，躺在身旁的平娆在我脸颊上亲了亲，低低地笑道，“想什么哪？”

　　少女温软的胴体散发着好闻的香气，我枕在她丰满的双乳上，双手圈在她的腰间略显不安地道：“没什么。”

　　平娆凝视了半晌，凑过来吻住我的嘴唇。尚未彻底成熟的部位被她握在手中生涩地抚弄，我呻吟一声，她便了然地解开裙裳，拉着我的手探入那湿润的密地，引导我将硬起的青芽插进那饥渴的花穴。

　　平娆年长我五岁，也不知是天性淫荡，还是无心而为，极早的时候便喜欢在夜里触摸我的身体。不知从何时起，我的身子也有了躁动，因此便遂了平娆的意，在平修看不到的地方夜夜颠鸾倒凤，做这违背伦常的丑事。

　　“阿德，不要碰……嗯……好痒……”平娆在我身下高潮了数次，可我还稚嫩的分身却喷射不出丝毫热液，只好默默地抽出来，枕在她曼妙的胴体上困倦地闭起双眼。

　　平娆满足地搂着我，忽然睁开双眼看着我，凑过来神秘地道：“阿德，姐姐想嫁给郑将军。”

　　我静静地听着，末了只是道一句：“他那么多姬妾，你嫁给他是会遭罪的。”

　　这个时候，平修已经自立为王，有了他亲信的武将与军师，郑将军便是陪他出生入死的挚友之一。

　　平娆憧憬地对我描述着郑将军的好，他迷人的风姿与矫健的身材，情至深处便又湿润起来，娇笑着骑在我身上弄了一回。我觉得有些无趣，打了个呵欠抽出枕头下放着的兵书，任那平娆在身上玩弄，对着蜡烛昏暗的光芒看起墨色的小字来。

　　若是平修没有发现我们的丑事，或许一切都还会像往常一样，日复一日平淡地度过着。

　　然而当平修将我们身上的被褥掀起，我和平娆双双赤裸地倒在地上时，我也并没有觉得很意外。

　　平修身上的战甲还未褪下，胸膛上隐约有暗色的血迹，俊毅深邃的双眼瞪得大而圆，似乎不相信自己的一双儿女会做出这样的事来。平娆战战兢兢地拿过衣裳遮掩住赤裸的身躯，瑟瑟发抖地看着眼前高大威武的男人道：“爹，不是娆儿的错，是阿德逼我的……爹……”

　　她叫得凄楚可怜，端的是一副被迫的模样；而我木然地坐在一旁，手中还握着尚未读完的兵书。

　　平修朝我走过来，蹲在我面前打量着我，犀利的眼神隐隐含着复杂。若有似无的血气和男人的汗味钻入鼻间，我微眯着双眼，并不惧怕即将到来的惩罚。

　　平修扬起手，却是打了平娆一耳光。

　　平娆捂着红肿的脸颊，难以置信地看着他。他漠然地用绒毯把她的身子裹好，丢给身后的小厮，冷声道：“关进马厩里，没有本王的话不准给饭吃。”

　　小厮依言抱着平娆远去之后，平修为我披上衣裳，神色平静地问道：“是你逼迫她的么？”

　　我无所谓地点点头。

　　平修皱了皱眉，又拉过一条鹿绒的毯子把我包了起来。我想谁逼迫谁，方才他一定看得很清楚，于是没再解释什么，靠在他的胸膛上惬意地打起了盹。“阿德若是想要女人，爹随时可以赐你些姬妾。娆儿是你的亲姐姐，以后万万不可再这样了。”他抱着我走出狭小的帐篷，沐浴着草原的漫天星光走向他的王帐。

　　“孩儿知道了。”我懒懒地说着，仍是靠在他结实的胸膛上。

　　侍女烧了热水，平修把怀里的我放下来，由着她们伺候洗浴。就当他转过身去准备离开时，我拉住他的一角衣袂，用央求的语调道：“爹，阿德好久没跟您一起洗澡了。”

　　他这一场仗打得时日颇长，我着实有些想他。

　　平修回过头来看着我，神色依旧复杂难辨。许久，他挥退为我擦身的侍女，脱下战甲和里衣露出精壮的胸膛，抬腿跨入了浴桶。

　　水花平歇之后，我像往常一样扑到他怀里撒娇，可他却没有亲昵地抱紧我，反而颤抖了一下。紧贴的肌肤触感十分真实，他的身躯僵硬而不自然，仿佛在顾忌着什么，终是轻轻地推了我一把，与我拉开了距离。我伏在浴桶边看着他，咬着嘴唇闷闷道：“因为阿德和姐姐做了丑事，爹便不认阿德了吗？”

　　平修摇头，依旧与我保持着距离。我注意到他的鬓角已经冒出了细汗，古铜色的胸肌浅浅地起伏着，似乎很是紧张。我微笑着靠过去，不依不饶地与他健壮的身躯贴在一起，很快知晓了缘由。

　　他的下身坚硬如铁，灼热地抵在我的小腹上，其中的意味不言而喻。

　　对自己的亲儿子起了欲望，平修，你倒是好意思去惩罚平娆。我冷笑着想要把他推开，却忽然有了个恶毒的念头。

　　他慌乱地想要推开我，下一刻却被我抱得更紧，神色挣扎而痛苦。

　　我在他的胸膛上呼了口气，轻轻含住那粒暗色的乳头，像喝奶的婴孩那般吸吮了起来。平德的身躯猛然一震，在我面前瘫软了下来。平修刚刚起义的时候我尚未断奶，他有时没有粮食可以熬粥，便让我吸吮他的乳头，久而久之我和他玩耍时便多了这个嗜好，只是这次与以往不同，多了几分情色的味道。

　　“……爹。”我朝他的下身探去，看着他叹息道。“阿德是不是长得很像娘？”

　　粗壮的肉茎在手中弹跳了一下，滚烫而浓郁的热液淌出几许在掌心，又缓缓在水里散去。

　　平修忽然把我推开，从浴桶中起身，披着外袍匆匆地离去了。

　　就在这个时候，我知道自己成了罪人。


	16. 第十六章 平德番外2

　　第二日，我的帐里多了两个丰乳肥臀的美姬，那是平修的赏赐。

　　平修对我避而不见，想必是对那日在亲儿手中热胀的丑事耿耿于怀，偶尔在清早的练兵场与我对上，也只是匆匆地别过头去，面红耳赤的模样仿佛自己犯下了什么罪过。既是他与我生了隔阂，我便也不再理他，一个人骑马射箭，或是下棋读书。

　　每当我回到帐中的时候，那两个美姬都会软若无骨地贴上来，说是服侍，其实就是明目张胆的勾引。若是我有兴致的话，倒也并不排斥与她们亲热一番，只是在女子曼妙柔软的身子上驰骋的时候，平修那俊朗的面容都会浮现在眼前。

　　平娆从马厩里出来后，被平修秘密地嫁给了郑将军，掩盖住了我和她的丑闻，也算是满足她的心愿。自这时起直到我登基为帝，都没有再见过她一面。

　　日子还是照旧过着，平修的疆土越扩越大，很快直逼北方那座纸醉金迷的皇城。就当每个将士为即将到来的胜利欢呼时，我发现平修一天天地憔悴起来。

　　不知从何时起，他不再回避我的眼神，看向我的目光永远复杂而挣扎。

　　我知道那是什么。

　　当某日我又与帐中的两个美姬嬉笑玩乐时，我发现了躲在暗处的一双眼睛。金丝勾着的厚重帐帘边，平修看着我们纠缠在一起的肉体，粗重的呼吸夹杂着某种禁忌的欲望。他一定想不到我即使在欢好中也能保持警惕，也不知道他的偷窥更加令我情欲高涨，将身下的美姬撞得高潮连连，只能娇声求饶。

　　耳旁男人的喘息像是催情的春药般令人心痒难耐，我从榻上起身，一把将猝不及防的平修从帐外拉了进来。

　　两个美姬俱是发出一声惊叫，忙披起掉落在一旁的衣裳，在看清平修的面容时惶恐地退了出去。“……爹。”我看着被自己压在身下的男人，伸手扒下他的裤头，膝盖暧昧地抵在他抬头的器物上，低笑着问道，“孩儿的身子好看么？”

　　衣衫渐渐落下，与我裸裎相对的平修并没有挣扎，反而出乎意料的平静。

　　在沙场上历练多年，平修的身躯健美而强壮，充满了狼王般的野性力量。我伸指一寸寸在那裸露的肌肤上抚过，双眼渐渐眯了起来。还沾着女子潮湿体液的淡色分身在他粗大的肉茎上轻轻磨蹭，很快感到了它的激动。与他相比，我的身子显得苍白而幼小，即便分开了他的双腿也显得毫无攻击性；可即使如此，我也对他有一种征服的欲望，想要将他狠狠贯穿，看着他流泪讨饶的模样。

　　我朝他的两腿间探去，想要找到那处容纳我的花穴，可他的会阴光滑一片，没有可供我侵占的地方。“阿德……”当平修充满着欲望的声音在耳旁响起的时候，我的身躯蓦然一颤。

　　他在勾引我。

　　心里有个清晰的声音在说，我的父亲正在勾引我。

　　青涩的物事在腹下鼓涨起来，我忽然觉得有些不知所措，一时间愣在那里，松开了对他的桎梏。平修撑起身，眼里先前的复杂已经一扫而光，取而代之的是某种类似于决绝的光芒。他朝我吻了过来，厚实的舌头侵占着我的口腔，有些皲裂的嘴唇和下巴上的胡渣磨得我疼痛无比，蹙眉将他推了开来。

　　平修舔舔干涩的嘴唇，结实的手臂搂在我的腰间，俯身吻上了我的胸膛。柔弱的乳尖被他含入口中，生疏又狂热地挑逗着，颤抖中竟带着不易察觉的虔诚。丝丝酥麻的快感随着平修的舔舐从胸口上升腾起来，我有些莫名的瑟缩，下意识不想再将这乱伦的情事进行下去。

　　若只是一时的意乱情迷，日后还有挽回的余地；可这时的我忽然意识到，我的父亲竟是真的爱我。

　　我果然是个彻彻底底的罪人。

　　勃起的肉茎抵在我的腿根轻颤，平修高大的身躯顿了顿，好像也意识到将会发生多么可怕的事。可他没有停下来，大手抚摸在我的会阴向后滑去，落在某个令人难以启齿的部位。

　　我一惊，猛然把他推开。平修看到我眼底的抗拒，沉默了片刻后便又靠上来，主动地分开了双腿。

　　跪在父亲修长结实的双腿间，我看到了可以容纳我的暗色穴口。它紧致而干涩地闭拢着，远不及女子的丰盈润滑，可我却觉得口干舌燥，犹豫许久后，伸出指来缓慢地探了进去。平修英武的眉毛微微皱起，不动声色地承受着我的侵犯，半晌身子一沉，像是在无声地催促着我。

　　顶端的湿液渐渐润滑了那里，我腰身一挺，撑开穴口的褶皱慢慢进入到软热紧窄的甬道中去。我的物事并不算成熟，因此没有让平修受伤，他闷哼了一声便铺展开手脚，任我懵懂地侵犯至最深处。与女子截然不同的感受使我有些无措，那蠕动的肉壁妖娆地吸吮着我的分身，绵软又紧热的包裹险些令我呻吟出声，只好趴在平修的胸膛上细细地喘息着。

　　手下古铜色的胸肌结实有力，我抬眼看着平修，他的长发已经散落下来，俊朗的容貌比平时多了一丝诱人的味道。暗红的肉茎在我的小腹上留下一道湿迹，我试探着抽动自己埋在他体内的性器，便看到那灼热的物事随着我的动作摇晃，被难耐的平修握住，在我面前套弄起来。

　　平修这些年来身边从未有过女人，妻不曾续娶，连个侍妾也无。

　　我不知道他是何时对我有了父子亲情之外的感情，然而不论是这一刻还是遥远的曾经，有了这种念头的他都是罪人。他在我身下大口喘息，注视着我的面容套弄硬挺的性器，分明是一副用情至深、求而不得的模样，看得我心头猛震之余，最后的一丝迟疑与顾忌也抛除了。

　　引诱我成为罪人的罪人就是平修，我什么也没有做错。

　　平修精壮的身躯被我顶得连连后退，浸润着一层薄汗的胸膛微微起伏，透着蛊惑的色泽。我揉搓他的胸肌，在那上面毫不留情地吮咬，用牙齿磨着那挺立的乳粒，很快使他在刺激下喷射了出来，浓浓的白浊尽数溅上我白皙的身体。“爹……我……”热嫩的肉壁微微收缩，快感如潮般袭上头来，我尚且稚嫩的性器迟迟无法释放，便不由得焦躁起来。

　　平修低下头来吻我，唇舌间醇厚的气息令我有些意乱情迷。“阿德，别急……”他喃喃地说着，翻过身去跪趴在我面前，将丰润厚实的臀瓣撅得高高的，使我更加省力地冲撞他的身体。

　　我将肿胀的分身抽出穴口，一鼓作气冲入深处，一下又一下地抽动起来。平修迎合着我的动作摆动腰臀，喘息声破碎而淫靡。任谁也不会想到这个即将把百姓从荒唐皇帝手中拯救出来的英雄，就是此时在我身下勾引亲儿、淫荡如斯的父亲。

　　顶端传来点点热意，潮湿的感觉从体内溢出，我伏在平修宽阔的背上呻吟一声，将第一次喷薄而出的精水浇灌进了炙热的甬道。从他结实的脊背滑落到铺着兽皮的榻上，我回味着方才的高潮，许久不曾回神。

　　垂在身侧的手忽然被拉起，放在一根湿热的肉柱上，平修伏过身来吻我，下一刻便把我抱到了怀里。布满薄茧的大手牵引着我在他的性器上套弄，我看着眼前布满青筋的狰狞物事，脑袋枕在平修的脖颈间，闭上双眼由着他动作起来。

　　这一日过后，我和平修便再不只是单纯的父子。

　　平修把我帐中的两个美姬嫁给了自己的部下做妾，自此不再让任何女子接近我丝毫，每日除却练兵和部署战场的议事便不再忙碌，始终与我待在一起。在旁人看来我们是父子情深，然而我心里很清楚，平修已经成了我的妻。

　　没过多久，平修从西北之地一路攻向皇城，带领着将士们击溃暮气沉沉的禁卫军，闯入皇宫砍下了亡国皇帝的脑袋。

　　他当上了开朝皇帝，留名青史，我便也顺理成章地被封为太子，不再受行军途中的苦，睡觉的地方也从简陋的大帐变为了富丽堂皇的宫殿。所有的一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化，除了我和平修的关系。

　　深宫中的日子是孤独的。平修不愿去后宫开枝散叶，没有兄弟的我只好一个人在东宫深居简出，白日被太傅太师说教，夜晚便在龙床上对他百般折腾，以此来发泄心中的不满与空虚。

　　我想我是想念平娆了。

　　虽然她引诱我踏上乱伦的不归路，还将所有的过错归咎于我，可她毕竟是照看我长大的姐姐。宫中御厨烹饪的佳肴无论有多可口，都不及昔日平娆烤好的野兔。我想见她，看看她在郑将军那里过得好不好。

　　“父皇……”与那人云雨过后，我靠在他的胸膛上叹息道，“儿臣想姐姐了。”

　　平修疲惫地抱着我，闻言身躯僵了一僵，并没有回话。“儿臣想见见她，可以吗？”我拭去他鬓角的汗水，轻车熟路地摸索到柔软的穴口，挺身又将身下的物事送了进去。

　　这大概是自那日后，我第一次在平修面前提起平娆。他看着我，神情似乎有些紧张，被我冲撞了几下后声音变得有些破碎，沙哑地道：“……不行。”


	17. 第十七章 平德番外3

　　我停下动作静静地看着他，许久道：“父皇在担心什么？”

　　他虽然是万人之上的皇帝，可在我面前却连最起码的掩饰都不会。平修咬了咬牙，脸上的情欲早已尽数消散，取而代之的是一丝痛苦与挣扎。“除了……不能见她，我什么都可以给你……”

　　或许在平修眼里，我心中还残存着对平娆的孽情。我觉得有些可笑，却也没有解释，伏在他耳边低声道：“那若是儿臣想当皇帝呢？”闻言，平修原本有些混沌的眸子倏然清朗起来。他坐起身凝视着我，身下的穴口缓慢地将我疲软下来的物事吐了出去，声音有些颤抖：“好。”

　　平修登基不到半年，在群臣与百姓的窃窃私语中退了位，将皇位交到了自己年幼的儿子手中。

　　于我而言，除了长居的地方由东宫变为蟠龙殿，每天早起忍受一些臣子的喧嚣，窝在平修怀里批些折子，与以往的日子倒并没有很大不同。皇帝的职务都由平修代办，而我依然做以前那个闲散的平德，做与父亲乱伦的孽子。

　　没过多久我就迎娶了我的皇后，郑将军的庶长女——郑骊姬。

　　这是平修的安排。平修早些年便对郑将军家那个伶俐的小姑娘喜爱至极，平娆嫁过去后，她在家中的立场变得有些尴尬，正巧我与她有青梅竹马的情谊，凤位予了她倒也并不为难。平修知道我视她为姐姐，想也不会与她有夫妻之实，于是便很放心地迎她进宫，看着我与她成了一对恩爱的少年夫妻。

　　只因平修与郑将军曾经共患难同生死，郑家便成了朝堂中的权臣家族，分家在地方狐假虎威、飞扬跋扈，终是在平修的手段下渐渐平息了。

　　当上皇帝之后，日子愈发无趣起来，我还是想念平娆。

　　平修未免太天真了些；只要当上皇帝，天下便听令于我，想做的事就算是他这个太上皇也无权干涉。

　　于是在平修看不到的地方，我秘密地宣了平娆入宫。

　　平娆一身绛紫裙裳，墨发盘成妇人的髻，依稀还是未嫁前的少女模样，只是眼神却略带薄哀，似乎过得很不如意。我知道郑将军一定没有她想象中的那般完美，除了在战场上厮杀的功绩，便只是一个贪财好色的凡夫俗子，纵使她千娇百媚得了他的柔情，也并没有持续多久。

　　她果然朝我扑了过来，偎在我怀里低声啜泣。“阿德，姐姐很想你……”她的声音很低很轻，我在恍惚中甚至听出了一些诱惑的意味。柔软的胴体在怀里轻轻扭动，身体不自然的燥热告诉我，平娆使了某种阴险的手段；可我却无暇去惩罚她，与男子不同的曼妙与清香将我潜伏的兽性激发出来，几乎是在下一刻，我就撕扯开她的衣裳，将欲迎还拒的她压在了身下。

　　大汗淋漓间，我并没有感到一丝懊悔。

　　连父子相奸这等悖德之事都做了，哪里还怕什么天谴？

　　平娆果然是个有心机的女人。她在将军府上过得很不如意，又对寡情的郑将军失望透顶，早就起了和离的念头，可平修怕她与我旧情复燃，始终没让她靠近皇城半分。难得我会召她入宫，她自然要使出最极端的手段将我套住，算盘也早已打好；引诱成功则罢，就算是失败，我也不会对她这个亲姐姐惩罚些什么。

　　我不再去见平修，与平娆夜夜颠鸾倒凤，除却最初的激情，日子久了也便索然无味起来。

　　平修因我的冷漠而变得不知所措，每每用一种乞求的目光看着我，高大的身影总是显得十分寂寥；然而我没想到第一个按捺不住来寻我的人却不是他，而是身在景阳宫的郑骊姬。

　　我不知道自己与平娆的事是何时被郑骊姬撞见的，也不知道是何时被平修撞见的，待我恍悟过来的那天，平娆已经悄无声息地从这宫中消失了。

　　“父皇。”

　　时隔多日再次见到平修，他的身形明显比往日瘦削了许多，看到我的时候分明是一副惊喜的模样。身旁的宫人为我脱下外袍，点燃熏香后离去，我坐在深色的床褥上，平静地抬眼去看他。平修高大的身躯虽然因激动而颤抖着，却迟疑着没有上前，满盛爱意的深邃眼睛里有一丝显而易见的心虚。

　　我也不说话，只淡淡地除下自己的亵衣，示意他走过来，翻过身去扯开胸膛前的衣襟，在结实的胸肌上慢慢摸索。许久不曾与男子欢好，我并没有对这副强壮的身躯怜惜丝毫，粗鲁地扯下他的裤头，摸索到暗色的穴口就捅了进去。

　　平修俊毅的五官微微皱了皱，很快换上柔顺的表情，配合着我纠缠接吻。我无意去看他那张痛苦又愉悦的脸，将他翻过去便伏在宽阔的脊背上律动起来。热软的肠肉起初有些干涩，很快在研磨之下变得湿润，紧绞着我不肯放开；平修低声喘息着，似是想要回过头来看看我，却被我制住双肩更加凶狠地抽插，大腿根处有一丝殷红滑落，隐入了深色的床褥。

　　“父皇……”我把玩着他腹下粗壮的肉柱，按住那痉挛着想要喷发的顶端，舔着他的耳垂道，“父皇把姐姐弄到哪里去了？”

　　平修的身躯猛然一僵，被我揉捏的分身竟软了下去，湿热的肉壁也凉了几分，令我有些败兴。我从他体内抽出来，蹙着眉挑起他的下巴，径直塞到了他口中。平修愣了半晌，很快动起厚实的舌头，黯然地为我服侍起来。

　　胯下的灵活与湿热使我的心情稍稍好了一些，却始终不能扫除心头的那点阴霾。平娆毕竟是平修的亲生女儿，就算与我纠缠不清，他又能对她如何？我安心地想着，却又觉得有些古怪。对于一个连亲儿都能产生欲望的男人，还有什么匪夷所思的事做不出来？

　　后来我总算知道，平修的确不会对自己的亲女儿下手，不过他却可以去指使别人。

　　比如视他为亲父、又爱我若痴的郑骊姬。

　　郑骊姬刚嫁到宫里来的时候，明媚得就如春日里的阳光，不谙世事的模样清纯而惹人怜爱。比起平娆，她更像是我的姐姐，所以我对她没有一丝一毫的防范。

　　我隐隐知晓平娆的失踪与郑骊姬有关，却又无法脱离平修的视线下令去寻。郑将军早已在平修的授意下与平娆和离，一时间她竟像是人间蒸发了一般。平娆不在我身边的日子，我除了有些淡淡的不安，竟莫名地觉得松了口气。

　　我不是个贪图肉欲的人，也并不爱平娆，若她就这么消失在深宫里，除却一点姐弟的情分使我有些怀恋，倒也并没有什么惋惜与不舍的情感。

　　郑骊姬在景阳宫中沉寂了相当久的一段时日，当她再次出现在我面前的时候，举止投足早已不复当年那个清丽明媚的少女。

　　她从身边陪伴的宫人手中端过一只金盘，笑容妩媚而神秘。在我的注视下，她掀开盘上盖着的红绸，指着里面血肉模糊的东西对我道：“阿德，这是你的孩子……”她冷笑了一声，狠狠地将金盘里的物事砸在地上。“平娆那个娼妇，为你生的孩子。”

　　她疯了。

　　或许她早在撞见我和平娆行云布雨的那一刻，就已经疯了。我用尽量平和的语气吩咐宫人将郑骊姬拖回景阳宫，又处理掉那金盘中扭曲的婴孩残肢，失魂落魄地在宫人的搀扶下走回蟠龙殿，疯了一般将平修压在身下狠命操干。

　　我知道平娆已经死了，她为我生下的孱弱婴孩也已经死了。

　　而这一切的罪魁祸首，就是我身下的平修。

　　那日之后，我不再在平修的羽翼下过庸君的生活，而是渐渐将一切帝王的权力都从平修手中转移过来，将朝中的毒瘤及党羽附庸铲除干净，重组内阁洗牌地方，将这天下真正变成了我的天下。

　　待到平修再无一丝干涉我的余力后，我广纳后宫，开枝散叶，五年内后宫的嫔妃为我生下两个公主和三个皇子，而他只能在宫中做我用来泄欲的男宠，地位卑微得如同宦官宫女。

　　五年后，我在冰冷的后宫遇到一个疯癫痴傻的孩童。

　　而这一年，郑骊姬也在景阳宫中生下了一个孩子。


	18. 第十八章 平德番外4

　　那日我下朝后，因着天气晴朗，便难得情闲地携了一个宠妃在御花园里漫步。争奇斗艳的牡丹之间，我看到锦衣华服的郑骊姬在宫人的簇拥下从远处走来，妩媚的面容上透着一抹淡淡的红晕，见到我便眨了眨那双妖艳的凤眼，轻笑着离去了。

　　这五年来我虽然仍是给她皇后的吃穿用度，却是不再踏入景阳宫半步，帝后不和的传闻也早就席卷了天下。我看着郑骊姬远去的身影，忽然觉得今日的她似是有哪点与往日不同。

　　我低眼看了看她走过的道路，尽头是某座幽深的宫殿，而我知道平日的她根本不可能会经过那里。心头生出一种怪异的感觉，我撇下宠妃匆匆忙忙地朝那里赶去，只不过刚踏上石阶，便闻到了一股浓郁的酒气。

　　平修醉醺醺地倒在榻上，胸膛前有些许情欲的痕迹，薄汗混着女子的体香与蒸腾的酒气顺着结实的腰身滑下，端的是一幅美人春醉图。我挥退了身旁的宫人，撩起衣摆伏在平修身上细细打量着，伸手除下他的亵裤，低眼向下看去。

　　暗红的肉茎疲软地垂在腿间，浓密的毛发与顶端沾染着些许湿液，分明是不久前才经历过一场激烈的情事。平修的神志似乎有些混沌，半睁的双眼没有任何焦点，身上的酒气混合着一丝不易觉察的药味。我有些厌恶地皱皱眉，手伸到他的胯下，狠狠地掐了一把那沉睡的物事。

　　平修的双眼蓦然睁开，疲惫而迷惘地凝视着我，随即像是想起了什么一般猛然从榻上坐起，眼眸里满是惶然与痛苦。“……父皇，您方才在这里做了什么好事？”我冷冷地看着他，心中怒火升腾，下一刻便扬起手，狠狠地打了他一耳光。

　　平修恍惚地捂着自己的脸颊，张了张嘴，却是什么也没能说出来。

　　就在这时，我听到不远处传来一个稚嫩的童音，似在模糊地窃笑：“嘻嘻嘻……”

　　寂静的宫中，这孩童的笑声显得诡异而刺耳。我抬眼朝身侧看去，只见窗边飞快地掠过一张糊满泥浆的小脸，随即消失不见了。

　　不再理会身边的平修，我丢下一声冷笑便抬脚走了出去。本以为是哪个背着我与别人苟且的嫔妃，在冷宫中生下的孩子；谁知当我看到他洗去泥浆的面容时，仿佛有一盆冷水在刹那间浇遍全身，刻骨的寒意与不知名的情绪登时袭上了心头。

　　他长得极似平娆。

　　一个老眼昏花的嬷嬷寻到了这里，正欲抱起在水潭中玩耍的他，却迟钝地看到了屹立在一旁的我，于是赶忙惊恐地跪下来，一副不知所措的模样。我走过去将他从水潭里抱起，撩开落在脸颊上的碎发，对着那稚嫩的五官看了许久，平静地开口道：“他是谁？”

　　“回皇上，老、老奴也不知。”那嬷嬷战战兢兢地说道，“是皇后娘娘吩咐老奴照顾他的……”

　　我抱着他的手颤抖了一下。

　　原来这便是我的大皇子，我与平娆的儿子。“……叫朕父皇。”见他好奇地打量着我，我便把他从怀里放下来，抚摸着他的脑袋轻声道。他凝神看了我许久，水灵的凤眼向上一挑，朝我嘻嘻一笑便飞奔着没入幽绿的竹林，只留下跪着的老嬷嬷和蹙眉的我。

　　我想追上去，却发现自己的双腿灌了铅般动弹不得。

　　郑骊姬，原来这就是你的计谋吗……

　　我苦笑着转过身，不再理会醉酒的平修，径直回自己的蟠龙殿去了。那个年幼的孩子果然夺去了我的全部心神，使我夜不能寐，却又无颜去那盛满怨气的冷宫见他。与平修的乱伦之事，只要旁人不说，我便可以心安理得地继续下去；而与平娆的乱伦之事，却注定会成为我心中永久的疮疤，因为有这个逆天诞下的孩子在时刻提醒着我，提醒我曾经的罪孽。

　　我吩咐宫人给他最好的照顾，予他锦衣玉食，又挑选了最好的护卫陪伴在他身边，对他在宫中的疯事不管不问，任凭他是弃妃之子的谣言传遍深宫。我迫使自己忘掉他，仍过着与之前无异的平淡日子，冷冷地与平修划开界限，直到郑骊姬怀孕的消息由太医院最年长的御医亲口告知于我。

　　那位前朝的老御医在禀报我的时候，面上并无一丝喜色，想必是早就知道了这个丑闻。我听罢也没有露出什么怒色，淡淡地挥退他后，便在宫人的陪同下去了平修的居处。

　　平修在看到我的时候，原本黯然的眼眸极快地燃起一丝火焰，却又立刻熄灭，仿佛知道即将到来的是我对他的审判。

　　我注意到他鬓角的丝丝银白，坐到他身边深深地叹了口气，扯开胸前的衣襟，双手在那熟悉的身躯上游走起来。他已被我囚在这宫中，做了不问世事的太上皇颇久，原本有力的肌肉便不再像以前那么紧致，健壮的大腿也有些许萎靡，肌肤的色泽有些晦暗，身体的状况显然不是很好。

　　我悲哀地发现，我的父亲终究是英雄迟暮，已经不可避免地老了。

　　想到这一点，我的动作便不由得温柔了几分，像往常一样褪去他的亵裤，在他的注视下轻轻按揉那许久未曾绽放过的穴口，然后侧抱着他一提身，便将腹下灼热的物事送了进去。熟悉的饱胀感再一次侵袭了全身，平修在我面前微微喘息，吃力地扭过头来吻我。唇舌淫靡地纠缠间，他软垂着的物事渐渐热硬起来。

　　平修伸出手去似是想要抚慰自己，却又在空中顿住，眼里满是懊悔与内疚，似乎那里肮脏至极。我顿了一下便伸出手，绕到他的前端轻柔地抚弄起来。

　　郑骊姬对他下药的事始终梗在我们两人之间，他无法释怀，而我却已经看淡了许多。使郑骊姬变成这般模样的人本就是我，我无法去报复她，也无法将所有的过错都推到平修身上。更何况身为后宫红颜三千的帝王，我似乎没有要求他对我忠贞的理由。

　　“父皇，骊姬怀孕了。”就当两人一齐到达高潮的时候，我在平修耳边呢喃着说道。

　　平修猛然睁大双眼，似是回忆起了那日的景象，痛苦地闭上双眼，许久才哆哆嗦嗦地抱着我道：“把他打掉……把那个野种打掉……”

　　“父皇，那可是儿臣的亲弟妹，怎么会是野种呢？”我抱着他轻声安慰，却始终无法把他从往事的梦魇中打捞出来，只好无奈地低声道，“不论父皇愿不愿要他，他都是儿臣和骊姬的嫡长子。”

　　平修苦笑了一下，不再与我争执，凑过来吻住我的肩颈，又与我陷入到禁忌的情事当中……

　　就这样，平秋作为我的五皇子，在凉意袭人的清秋时节出生了。

　　平秋在郑骊姬的照看下一天天长大，平娆的儿子也在我看不见的地方一天天长大。

　　郑骊姬在宫中的动静越来越大，明里暗里的弹劾越来越多，收受贿赂的官员名单越来越长，我的眉头也越来越紧。她的野心似乎比我想象得还要大，后宫之主的位子已无法满足她，居然有了夺位为女帝的念头。然而我并不担心，也无意去惩罚郑骊姬些什么，看着她从燕家将中挑了年少英气的男子为侍，放任她秘密地发展自己的势力，将这后宫变为她豢养男宠的淫乱之地。

　　她总以为一切都在自己的掌控当中，却不知将她的所作所为尽收眼底的我只觉得可笑；只要她的势力发展还在我可以承受的范围内，我想我并没有去干涉打压的心思。毕竟在这宛如死水的深宫中能欣赏到如此精彩的戏目，是件极有趣的事。

　　与此同时，平修的身子一天天不如意起来。老御医在为他把脉的时候常常露出忧心的表情，所开的补药也日益增多，可平修却没有丝毫好转的迹象，咳嗽的时候经常将触目惊心的鲜血洒在淡色的床褥上，使我再无心与之欢好，只盼望着他能好起来。

　　然而我也知道，平修年轻时在田里辛苦耕作，时涝时旱的天气予了他难以医治的病根，壮年时的戎马生涯又渐渐掏空了他的躯壳，此时的他虽年纪不大，却也和一支将要燃尽的蜡烛无异了。有些悲观的想法时常令我感到恐慌，每天下朝后再无心去理那些繁杂的国事，整日陪着气息渐弱的平修，心中暗暗地祈祷。

　　他是我的情人，是我的父亲，我想要他活下去。

　　“阿德……”半梦半醒之时，我感到平修温暖的气息缭绕在颈间，腰身被一双结实的手臂揽住，耳旁慢慢飘来一个微弱的声音，“让爹抱抱你吧。”

　　他的语气近乎于乞求，带着胡渣的下巴摩挲在我的肩上，令我在怔愣之余，莫名地有了些心酸。

　　我知道打从一开始，平修对我的欲望就是压在身下肆意爱宠；然而我不愿，他也没有勉强，多年来在我身下承欢，从未有过丝毫怨言。

　　两个男人在一起，似乎应该公平。

　　然而我沉默了许久，道：“不行。”


	19. 第十九章 平德番外5

　　我想我永远也不会雌伏在一个男人身下，哪怕那人是视我为至亲至爱的平修。  
　　  
　　对于他的心思，我心中厌恶，又觉得可悲；那处猩红狰狞的欲望在多年前使我受孕成胎，却又无时无刻不在想着深深嵌入到他所养育的这具身体里。我已替他承担了这悖德的罪，便绝不允许他再动那多余的绮思。  
　　  
　　毕竟罪恶最为深重的，便是我最亲最爱的父亲啊。  
　　  
　　平修愣了愣，喉结上下滚动着，目光中隐有苦涩。他吃力地撑起身，温厚的唇瓣厮磨在我的耳廓，半晌伸出舌尖来湿热地卷在那处，低声笑道：“……那便再来抱一抱爹吧。”  
　　  
　　腰间的敏感点被熟稔地挑逗着，很快使我丢盔弃甲，喘息着将他压在了榻上。湿润的唇舌带着些许冰凉的药味，我含住他的舌尖用力一吮，便看到他软下身来，粗糙的指节哆嗦着摸到翕动的后穴，按在殷红的褶皱处草草开拓些许，便轻易地迎了我硬胀发痛的性器进去。  
　　  
　　面对深爱的儿子，他是个天生欲求不满的荡妇。软嫩热烫的肠壁完美地契合在凶狠进出的肉刃，随着我的抽送吞吐着情色淫靡的泪水。我咬上他的前胸，手指流连在病弱却依然矫健的身躯上，将那蜜色的大腿扛在肩头，俯下身去进入得更深；而他也将十指插入我的发丝间，腰臀随着我的动作热烈迎合着，注视着我的眼眸始终温柔而深情，仿佛天地间只余下这个正在侵犯他的亲子。  
　　  
　　这便是我和平修此生的最后一次性事，妖娆似梦，销魂蚀骨。  
　　  
　　平修死去的那天，京城下起了幽绵的小雨，像御医和宫人穿梭来往的珠帘，粒粒迸溅在我脚下。他面色红润，枯灰的发已被前来打点的宦官尽数束起，身上已无一丝活人的生息，只余下一口用来与我道别的气。  
　　  
　　回光返照之人容姿都是极美的；他就坐在那里，嘴角的风霜依稀映着当年倜傥的影子，恍然令我忆起儿时与他朝夕相对的青葱岁月。记忆中那原本被我视为天神的父亲，下了神坛朝我幽然走来，与我朝朝暮暮，抵死缠绵。  
　　  
　　然后他看着我，微笑道：“我爱你。”  
　　  
　　……  
　　……  
　　……  
　　  
　　“……不要哭。”软糯的童音怯生生在身后响起的时候，我正静默地坐在平修冰凉彻骨的尸身前，面上并无一丝水迹。精致漂亮的孩童抬起手，似是想走过来为我拭泪，却又在空中生生顿住，躲在柱后忧愁地凝视着我。  
　　  
　　“朕哪里哭了？”我招手示意他过来，笑着问。  
　　  
　　“可是你好痛，好难过……”他忽然流下泪来，指指我的胸口，又指向自己。“疯子也好痛……”  
　　  
　　我胸膛巨震，已被夜露沾染的眼角似有濡湿的迹象，却教我生生憋了回去。点点殷红落在明黄的龙袍上，晕染出悲哀的痕迹来；我拭去嘴角的鲜血，将他抱上自己的双膝，喑哑着开口道：  
　　  
　　“叫朕一声父皇来听听？”  
　　  
　　他闻言仍是流着泪，看看床榻上的人，又看看我，终是一言不发地挣脱我的怀抱，疯也似的跑走了。  
　　  
　　……  
　　……  
　　  
　　天下没有人关心失踪的太上皇去了哪儿；或许厌倦皇宫云游去了，或许看破红尘出家去了，反正现在的皇帝做得不错，便没多少闲人愿去遐想那些旧事。  
　　  
　　我仍是做我的皇帝。一天天，一年年。  
　　  
　　某日我翻了一个宫妃的牌子，枕在她芳香柔软的怀抱里惬意地打着盹儿，半晌撩了撩她垂在我颈窝边的发，道：“朕给露儿讲个故事如何？”  
　　  
　　她娇声应允，做足了讨好帝王的恭听架势。我便揽着她倚回龙榻，悠然开了口。“从前有个痴儿，幼时便对自己那英武俊朗的生身父亲心存恋慕……然而他许是并不知晓，又见父亲忙于奔走战事冷落自己，便将这绮念放在了与父亲有几分相似的亲姐身上；乱伦的两人被父亲撞破，可却也巧地令他知晓了父亲的心思……”  
　　  
　　这宫妃近些日子颇得我宠爱，说话便有些不经思量，只略作沉吟便咯咯笑道：“陛下，您打哪处的市井民间听来这等荒诞的小说？与亲姐乱伦也就罢了，还钟情于亲父，哪家说书的敢这般编排，说是滑天下之大稽也不为过。”  
　　  
　　我叹气道：“是啊，朕也觉得自己甚是荒唐可笑。”  
　　  
　　她微微一怔，随即惶然瞪圆了双眼。  
　　  
　　我冷笑一声，挥手令宫人去拉她砍了头。  
　　  
　　第二日，我又随手翻了一个宫妃的牌子。  
　　  
　　她姓孙，只是后宫一小小散役，入宫三年从未侍过寝，被我翻到时也没有惶恐的模样，静静地跪着迎了我，又静静地听我讲完了故事。  
　　  
　　我低头打量着她，总归想起了当初点她当才人的缘由。她容颜只算得上清秀，侧颜却和平娆像了十成十——亦或者说，和那人像了五六分。“这故事，盈儿如何看？”我慢慢把玩她的青丝，目光游离在她纤细莹白的脖颈上，仿佛下一秒就会看到她身首分离的惨状。“是不是很可笑？”  
　　  
　　“……贱妾惶恐，只觉得这故事很是凄凉可怜。”她抬起头来直直望向我，柔婉的声音淡而苦涩，“世间穷极苦痛之事，莫过于相爱之人无法厮守到老。”  
　　  
　　闻言，我心头暴怒；却又在下一刻回归了平静。  
　　  
　　因为她看我的目光，是真正的悲悯。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　我升她做了婕妤，又时常唤她在身边，听她日日在耳边诵佛经，日日对佛祈祷。  
　　  
　　就这样一年年，迎来了我帝王生涯的终结。  
　　  
　　深宫中消磨的日子本无足可道，不过是看我的嫔妃姬妾在后宫中惺惺做戏，看我的皇子大臣在朝堂上虚与委蛇。郑骊姬的孩子自出生起便随母亲深居简出，见谁都是一副懦弱恭顺的模样，可那越长越似母亲的狭长凤眼却时常闪烁着与她相同的阴鸷；尤其是看到我时，那声声父皇中隐含的不甘几乎暴露了他所有野心。  
　　  
　　我了解平秋，了解一个出身如此不幸的皇子心中所魇之事。平秋实在生得可怜，在自己那些不学无术的兄弟都能有个温婉慈爱的母妃可以撒娇时，他却要时时提防着那个早已失了心智的皇后，浑浑噩噩之下也从未拥有过烂漫的童年，便只能过早地将目光投到我明黄的龙袍上来。可他却又十分走运；他是嫡子，他也有心智，与我同那些蠢笨女人生下的废物们说是天壤之别也不为过，若是江山最终落到他那些个兄弟手上，我倒要在九泉之下担心了。  
　　  
　　平秋长得极似我；亦或者说，长得极似我与平德相像的那部分。我始终对他生不出喜爱之情，却也因此无法厌恶他，久而久之，倒是多了几分兴趣。  
　　  
　　他实在早慧，也极善察言观色，明白自己和那些名为皇子的酒囊饭袋不过是我闲来圈养的畜生；也过早地开始质疑自己的出身，并最终还是猜了出来。可惜他猜不透我的心思，便只能像一头被囚在牢里的困兽，性子急躁而古怪。  
　　  
　　即便猜出了我这个皇兄的心思，可他又能如何呢？他暗地动作着，却不知道自己连那点可怜的自由也是我给予的。  
　　  
　　若不是当年我手下留情，他指不定还在哪里排着队等投胎；我既然允了郑骊姬将这孩子生下来，便是存了看戏的心思。我出身贫苦，自小随那人战场偷生，又最终屹立在这风云诡谲的朝堂之上，所体味的人间百态自然和他这般幽禁深宫的皇子不同。  
　　  
　　他私下处理着郑骊姬的眼线，缓慢消磨她的势力，拉拢群臣投其所好，募集门客驯养高手，却见我这个整日诵佛念经的帝王对此置若罔闻；他始终不见我有所动作，仿佛自己这一切已真正地瞒天过海。或许他隐隐意识到了，却不愿坦然承认，终是经受不住一日日沉闷的皇子生涯，带着自己出身的秘密逼了宫。  
　　  
　　他所最为困惑和不甘的，便是我这个皇兄其实并没有丝毫和他争斗的欲望。  
　　  
　　能真正摆脱郑骊姬的枷锁已然了不起；他适合做皇帝，动辄举止像个历朝历代中兴时都会被记载在册的君主，残暴却也贤明，我便是为了天下苍生，也说不出一个不字。  
　　  
　　平秋骨子里那嗜血和不甘平庸的欲望，我再清楚不过。若我真正挑起了局，迫他与我缠斗，哪怕技不如人身败名裂，他也自觉心安理得不枉此生；可惜我并非善类，只希望看到他心有余悸地坐上这帝位，哪怕被他取了项上人头。  
　　  
　　若我还身体强健，心有余力，或许并不惮在让位前与他再多胶着些年岁；可我老了，身和心都在不可遏止地一天天枯萎下去。  
　　  
　　也是时候，去和那人相聚了。  
　　  
　　平秋打着诛妖后的旗号闯入药香缭绕的寝宫时，我的呼吸正在慢慢衰弱下去。盈儿怀抱着我低声啜泣，袖下还藏着我早已写好的诏书；可惜平秋永远也不会知道，若他肯再晚一日动作，自己便会是平氏皇朝更加名正言顺的第三代皇帝了。  
　　  
　　“父皇，儿臣想当皇帝。”  
　　  
　　还是少年的声线清朗而平和，带着一丝不易察觉的兴奋与震颤。我实在疲于去理会他，只想静静地将自己的生平荒唐再走马观花阅览一番，迎接那即将落下来的一剑。  
　　  
　　可他没有。  
　　  
　　他带着阴冷得近乎于报复的肆意眼神，对我施了暴。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　我知道他是盼望着我这个永远不动声色的父皇，能在临终前露出些许慌乱与愤怒的颜色来，更是知晓了宫廷丑闻和自己那滑稽的出身后心乱如麻的发泄。  
　　  
　　可惜我已经没有多少余下的气力来留给他想看到的情绪了，半晌也只是自喉间溢出一声无奈的叹息。他果然年轻，一如当年也曾乖张狂妄的我，聪慧至极，也愚蠢至极；半生都在为自己无法掌控的物事而困扰，却始终不知自哪里安放一颗干涸的心。  
　　  
　　看着平秋与那人极为相似的五官，又想起他在弥留之际的哀求，凉薄却真切的哀伤终是浮了上来。临终前，我看到不远处重伤的盈儿惊恐悔恨的脸，又在昏暗的视野中看到了那个孩子。他倚在锦绣与血痕斑驳的帘边，怔怔地望着我，平氏皇嗣中最为明艳美丽的容颜凝满了悲伤，恍若当初那人死去之时，那个颤声安慰我的孩童。  
　　  
　　这个因父母乱伦而生来疯癫痴傻的孩子，是这世上第一个知我爱恨的人；我不知道自己此刻的痛楚有多少被他确切地感知，却莫名觉得心安。他流着泪朝我走来，圆润挺起的肚腹向我昭示着某种荒唐，可我早已不会去在意了。  
　　  
　　他因痴傻而心思单纯，极早便被年纪尚幼的平秋拉上床，成了这深宫中名讳禁忌的娈宠。平秋珍视他，自会待他如至亲至爱，尽管他耻于承认自己会爱人；就如当年稚气的我，也不愿承认钟情于那人一般。  
　　  
　　有他陪着便好。有这个孩子在，终有一天平秋也会真正拥有一颗心，不会在这枯燥的帝王生涯中重蹈我的覆辙。  
　　  
　　只可惜我从未好好照看过这个孩子，连名姓都不曾赋予过他。“还记得我吗？”我摸摸他的脸颊，想朝他微笑，虚弱的脸庞却难看至极。  
　　  
　　“……父皇。”  
　　  
　　他终是唤出了那个我所期冀多年的称谓，可惜也是今生最后一次听到了。  
　　  
　　……  
　　……  
　　  
　　挂满朝露的青草在寒凉的山间摇曳着，黑甜的梦境走到了尽头，我便随着马车的颠簸微微睁开眼来。清晨的山村飘着袅袅炊烟，宦官打扮的盈儿正披着斗篷默默赶马车，仿佛那在皇城中的一切都遥远得不曾发生过。  
　　  
　　百代兴亡朝复暮，江风吹倒前朝树。这便是平修当年举事的老家，也是我埋葬他的地方。  
　　  
　　“盈儿，这些年来辛苦你了。”我下了马车，对那伴我半生的女子和煦笑笑，感到唇角暗色的痕迹蓦然增多了，便抬起袖来拭上一拭，朝幽深的山谷中走去。  
　　  
　　我晓得自己临死之前的模样有多可怜可笑，也晓得她望着我的眼神有多凄然不舍。  
　　  
　　不远处的田野里有农人在耕作，山间也弥漫着高粱酒和苞谷的甜香。我已有好多年不曾呼吸过这般清新的空气，迈开虚浮的步子走上半盏茶功夫，便到了一方小小的坟墓前。  
　　  
　　多年无人问津的荒冢，如今已是芳草萋萋。掘开棺盖，昔日骨肉丰盈的情人早已化为一具白骨，侧卧着陷在棺椁里的模样单薄静寂，却并不可怖，只是温和地睡在那里，仿佛已经等待了多年。  
　　  
　　浓浓的疲惫终于袭上头来，我在死去多年的情人旁躺下，揽着他静静闭上了双眼。  
　　  
　　封棺。盈儿将一抔抔搀和着血汗的黄土掘入荒冢，终是流干了泪，倒在我与那人共眠的坟前。  
　　  
　　不远处有马蹄声响起，又缓缓隐没在了苍凉的古道。  
　　  
　　这一年，我随着我的平生爱恨，葬在这无人知晓的清秋。

　　  
　　【番外完】


End file.
